Princess of Thieves
by Manipulative Neko
Summary: AU. Guinevere, a Princess of Princesses, meets the infamous Youko Kurama and is faced with the lies of her life. YoukoOC. R&R please! COMPLETE!
1. Thieves

"You know your going to be in big trouble for being out here, Guinevere," my guard, Jason, reprimanded me.

I waved my hand at him. "Jason…you know my father's rules are unjustified and I have every right to break them. So please let me enjoy my time out here while I can."

Jason was silent and leaned against an oak tree, watching me fiercely. He never enjoyed me going outside of the castle and into the forests that were apart of my father's domain. He always thought that a thief or vagabond was hiding behind the trees waiting to attack me or worse. Being one of the few and rare Princess of Princesses, I needed to be guarded carefully and taking care of luxuriously. While other people enjoyed this life, like my younger siblings and mother, I detested it. I loved feeling the breeze against my face, whipping my hair around and the smell of the Earth and its children. I had my own personal garden that was tended to hourly. My father wanted to give me the best so I wouldn't disobey him, but I did anyway.

"Milady Guinevere," Jason said, his voice serious. He sensed something dangerous near and told me to go by him without actually saying it. I stood up slowly, brushing the dried grass and leaves from my dress and walked over to him. Jason and I had been friends since we were little. His father had been my guard while his mother was my mother's lady in waiting. His mother, Lady Haley, took care of me while my mother was pregnant with my younger sister, Faith. At first my father didn't care that Jason and I were together so much seeing as how his family cared and protected me. Then it became different when I turned twelve and became a woman, for a better use of words. Jason was fourteen at the time and training to become a royal guard. My father didn't want to take the chance of us getting together and ruining the royal bloodlines if I were to bear him a child, so he forbade us to see each other until he decided it was all right. That time came around two years later when Jason finally became a royal guard and was assigned to me. Ever since then, he took his duty of protecting me very seriously, almost to a point of obsession. I never mentioned my view of Jason to anyone for fear of him being denied to protect me. He was still my best friend.

"What is it?" I whispered as Jason turned around and headed towards the castle. His hand grabbed mine and pulled me in front of him. Jason was the best guard in the royal guard. He had a muscled body and good senses that helped him protect his charge, me. He led me through a maze of trees and bushes, trying to be as quiet as possible. It was difficult with my dress dragging on the ground, pulling dried leaves and twigs.

We stopped a few yards from the castle doors. I used this time to brush the decayed Earth from my dress and to look presentable. Jason looked at me oddly, his dark indigo eyes guarded.

"What?" I asked, running my fingers through my long blond hair.

He shook his head. "Forget it. Just thinking about things, but never mind."

I titled my head at him. "Tell me, Jason."

He ran his fingers nervously through his black hair. "Your birthday is in two days and I was wondering if you had thought about…you know, the whole marriage thing."

"Oh," I said shocked. I hadn't been thinking about it, but now that he brought it up I felt suffocated. My throat became dry and my hands began to shake. I breathed deeply, trying to calm my nerves. I was turning sixteen in two days and I was to have a husband soon. My legs felt like water and I collapsed to the ground, shaking.

"Gwen," Jason said, using my childhood nickname.

"Oh god," I whispered, twirling a strand of hair around my finger. "Oh god, oh god, oh god."

"Hey," Jason said, grabbing my hand, "why are you shaking? What's wrong?"

I looked at him. "I can't breathe…I can't breathe or think or walk or stand. I can't. I can't!"

"Okay. Okay, it's going to be all right," he soothed, wrapping his arms around me. I liked the feeling of my body against his. He made me feel safe in his arms.

"Jason, I think I can stand," I told him. He had been stroking my hair so softly, so comfortingly.

He released me and stood up. I followed after him and wobbled a bit. Jason was prepared to catch me if I fell, but I managed to keep on my feet.

We walked in silence back to the castle, afraid that I would have another panic attack if we had continued the conversion. I was sure I would anyway. We walked through the heavy double doors and into the foyer. Maids and guards, ladies in waiting and knights were walking here ad there, talking amongst themselves. As we walked up the stairs, Jason was stopped by a young woman abut my age.

"I've been looking everywhere for you," she said directing her attention towards Jason.

"Not now, Chelsea," Jason said, his tone hard.

"I need to speak with you, though," she whined, ignoring my presence completely.

"Later," he said sharply and put his hand on the small of my back, urging me to continue walking.

I caught the look of jealousy from Chelsea and stopped. "I'll be fine, Jason. If Chelsea needs to speak with you, be a proper gentleman and speak with her. I'll see you later tonight anyway."

Jason raised an eyebrow at me. He knew I was forcing him to spend time with Chelsea, but I didn't care. If he was married, it would be much easier to talk to him about my marriage. Although I knew this was the right thing, I couldn't help but feel a ping of jealousy for Chelsea. She could marry Jason and have a nice family and I couldn't. I had to marry a pompous prince that I didn't even like and have a family that I wouldn't even want. The life of a princess was not the greatest.

I left Jason and Chelsea alone and walked up to my bedroom. I enjoyed the calmness of my canopy bed and the gentle breeze coming in from my balcony. The air smelled sweet and floral. I walked over to the balcony and leaned against the railing. The air was heavy with the fragrance of roses, odd since they weren't supposed to be in bloom for another three weeks or so. I heard yelling and shouting below my balcony and looked to see what was happening. A young woman was being attacked by men. She was carrying a basket in one hand and her baby in the other. My balcony was attached to the castle, but extended over the castle wall. A project that my father had done to give me more freedom. I gathered up my skirts and kicked off my shoes.

"Please! Someone help me! Please!" the woman cried to a passerby. The man kept walking, ignoring her.

That was when I noticed that her attackers were thieves. They were fashioned in raggedy clothes and moved with a quickness and speed of a person trying to hide. They also didn't care to attack a young defenseless person out in the open. Such disgusting creatures they were.

"Milady!" screeched my nurse maid, Jackie from my doors. I climbed onto the rail and estimated the distance. It was about forty to fifty feet from the ground. It would hurt when I landed, but nothing major.

"Milady! Step down from there!" Jackie tugged at my dress. I nearly fell, but I caught myself with my feet.

"Jackie," I said coldly, "Let go."

She released me slowly, but I jumped as soon as I was free. The air lifted up my skirts, but no one was looking. The air was cold and refreshing and once again heavy with roses. I landed with a thud and on my knees. The thieves turned around and stared at me. The young woman gasped in horror at what I had done. The baby hiccupped.

"Get out of here," I said, getting to my feet.

The leader of the group put his hand on his hip and smiled. "Why? And who are you?"

"I am no one that you need to be concerned with. Leave here now before you die. You and your people are not wanted."

"My people? And what exactly are my people?" He began twirling a red pendant around his finger.

"Thieves," I said plainly.

"Right. Thieves are not wanted here because you are afraid of us, am I right?"

"If we were afraid of you, vagabond," I spat, "I would not have jumped down here to confront you. Does your brain work in your head? Do you even have one? And if you do, do you enjoy being so mind-numbingly stupid?"

He glared at me and growled. "I am not the leader of this gang, but if I was, you'd be dead."

I spread my arms wide. "Let him come. We'll see if he kills me."

The thieves snickered at my confidence, or stupidity. The young woman stared at me, her eyes wide in disbelief. I nodded my head at her to go, but she shook her head.

"You are my-"

"Hush," I told her. I didn't want these thieves knowing that I was a princess. I crouched down to pick up her things, but she stopped me.

"You don't have to," she whispered. Dirt streaked her face and bare arms. Her hair was oily and matted. The baby was the same way and about to cry. He only wore a piece of brown bagging from potatoes. She was just a peasant girl. I had never encountered my people like her. I had always mingled with the rich and high society people. This was horrible.

I grabbed the baby from her arms and wiped his face. The dirt came off and he looked a little cleaner, but not perfect. The young woman picked up her things and looked at me.

"Stay here until I leave," I whispered to her.

"Yes."

I returned the baby to its mother and walked over to the gang of laughing thieves. I tapped one on the shoulder and he turned around.

"Is your leader coming or is he a chicken shit?"

The thief's eyes widened. "Oh, he's coming. Don't you worry about it, sweetie."

It was instinct. I didn't mean to do it, well maybe a little, but I never even thought about it. I slapped him hard across the cheek. The contact turned his cheek red and my hand was stinging.

"Feisty, aren't you?"

"It'd be wise to watch your tongue, you disgusting vermin."

"Someone has a large vocabulary," he smiled.

"It's no surprise. After all, you've grown up in the dirtiest of the dirtiest, where people don't know a single thing about proper hygiene. It makes sense that they wouldn't know about proper vocabulary either."

He glared at me. "You better watch your tongue," he snapped, grabbing my chin.

I yanked my head away from him and kicked him in the shin. He collapsed and grabbed his leg, whining in pain. The day was turning into dusk and the sky was darker. A perfect time to escape. Adrenaline rushed through me as I darted for the forest. The young woman was behind me in a flash, breathing hard and the baby was crying.

I stopped a few minutes later. The young woman bowed to me.

"I thank you for doing so much, princess," she whispered.

"It's fine."

She held out her son. "This is for you. He is my son and I know you can give him a more suitable life than I. Name him whatever you want, but please take him."

I was speechless. This woman was giving me her child because I had saved her? This was disturbing and not right.

I began to shake my head when she cried out. "Please! I beg of you, Princess of Princesses. Take my son and care for him like your own. Take him away from me."

The silence was deafening. I reached out my arms to take him when someone from the shadows spoke.

"So, the Princess of Princesses decided to show herself…excellent."


	2. Abducted and in Trouble

I turned around, caught off guard as someone attacked me. The ground rushed up with a loud crack and a splitting headache formed. Liquid as red as fire spread onto the ground. My body remained alert, but my head was in another world.

"And she called you a chicken shit," came the voice of the pendant swinger.

"Silence, Kuronue," my attacker responded.

"Please," the young woman pleaded, "don't kill her. I beg of you."

"Why did you try to force her to take him, Nika?"

"She can give him a wonderful home," she whispered. "She can love him like a real mother."

"That child is also mine," the attacker growled. "I have claim over him as well. If you try to run away from me and give up that child again, you'll be dead quicker than a breath. You understand?"

I started to get up slowly when I was hit in the back of the head. I winced and staggered a bit, but I continued to push myself up.

"Milady," Nika rushed to me.

"Milady?" Kuronue asked.

"What the hell is going on?" I asked, my voice hoarse.

Nika looked up at my attacker. I did too. My breath caught in my throat. I was looking into the eyes of Youko Kurama. I had never met him in person until now and I had ever wanted too. Jackie had always told me stories about him when I was young. Like others in my family, Jackie was a fox demon and had grown up hearing about the legendary bandit. I had always imagined he'd be an old, bent over, creepy man, but I was wrong. He was a tall, young looking man who looked to be about eighteen. He had long, gorgeous, silky silver hair, ears, and a tail. His arms were very muscular and his nails were long and sharp. He was absolutely gorgeous.

"This may hurt," Nika told me and a black wave rushed over me. I had been knocked out.

* * *

I woke up to a throbbing pain in my head. I opened my eyes and darkness confronted me. My eyes took awhile to adjust and when they did, my heart began to beat faster. I wasn't in my room. I was in a stone room with a bed and a window. It was as plain as plain could get. I shot up, but went back down from nausea and dizziness.

Nika came in with her baby and a basket of roses. She looked at me. "Oh! Thank the gods your up!"

She tried to take my hand, but I edged away from her. He face fell and her eyes were sad.

"Please don't be upset," she pleaded. She had cleaned up from the last time I remembered her and she looked like a princess. I did not. Blood stained my clothes and dried on my skin. My hair was matted and twigs and leaves were twisted in and out throughout my hair. I was covered in dirt, but surprisingly no odor was coming from me.

"I tried to help, but Kurama is just too strong."

"Liar. When I was on the ground, I couldn't see, but I could hear just fine. I tried to save you from thieves, but apparently you were being hunted down because you ran away from your child's father. Then you tried to give me the child. A thief's child! Did you really think that I would've cared for him once he grew up and I found out who and what he was?"

"I'm…sorry, princess, but I just needed to see what else was out there. This child…was a mistake."

"Your mistake not mine, Nika. Stop running from what you did and confront it. Or are thieves as dishonorable as foxes?" I was getting personal, but I didn't care. I would never have anymore freedom because of her. If I wasn't a princess, I would've killed her. I didn't trust her one bit.

She grabbed my hand. I shook her off and slapped her. I was enjoying slapping people. She growled at me and tried to slap me back, but I grabbed her hand. I got up swiftly and went behind her, twisting her arm with me.

She cried out in pain and tried to kick me, but she missed. I kicked her in the back and released her. She went forward and placed the child on the bed.

Nika turned towards me. "I tried to do this the easy way, but you are not making this easy."

"Tell me what's going on or I _will _kill someone." I meant it too.

"I can't explain it to you with you like this, Milady."

"Then you better get someone who can and don't you _ever_ call me that again. You betrayed my family and me. You would be banned from the kingdom if we were there. Get away from me."

She sighed. "I'm sorry if I have caused you any pain, princess." I highly doubted that.

She got up and left me alone with the baby, but only for awhile. She came back in with a visitor. She came back in with her mate, Youko Kurama.

"Princess of Princesses," he greeted.

"Thief."

He clicked his tongue is dissatisfaction. "I thought they taught you manners, Princess."

"Only to those who are granted the honor," I challenged.

Kurama smiled wickedly. "She is stubborn."

Nika walked over to her child and went to pick him up when the strangest thing happened. He repelled her. His own mother. A force shield surrounded him and burned the skin on her hand. I held back a snicker. Perhaps I wasn't the only one who didn't trust her.

"What's happening?" she asked Youko frantically.

"He seems to have repelled you," he said dreamily.

"Why? How?" she shrieked. "I'm his mother. He can't do that." Nika's true colors were coming forth.

"He's more intelligent than you give him credit for," I said smugly as I walked over to the baby and picked him up. He smiled at me and rested his small hairy head on my shoulder.

Nika screamed and collapsed onto the floor. Kurama walked up to her and lifted her up.

"She stole my child! She stole my child!" Nika screamed, raking her fingers through her hair.

"You did this to yourself, Nika," I said calmly. And to think she had tried to give him up a few hours ago.

"What?" she asked her eyes wild and wide. Kurama glared at me, his eyes glinting with an emotion that I couldn't decide.

"You did this to yourself," I repeated, "This child is intelligent, as would be expected coming from him." I looked at Kurama.

"So?" Nika sniffed.

"He knows you tried to give him away and he knows why. He can't trust his own mother for fear that she will abandon him if given the chance. So, he's protecting himself from the hurt and is cutting you off from contact with him. It is perfectly logical to people who understand the meaning of a family."

"Ironic coming from you," she spat, "Your own mother didn't even raise you!"

That hit me stone cold and bitter. It was the truth and I knew it, but it hurt coming from someone else. She knew it too. That was why she had a smirk on her face and a glint in her eye. Thieves were tricky bastards.

"Even if I didn't have a biological mother when I was young does not mean that I am going to be the same mother as my own mother now. At least my own child didn't abandon me. That is the ultimate pain anyone can endure, I'm sure." I smiled at her.

She looked up at Kurama. "Do something."

He looked at her and then to me. "There is nothing I can do. Like she said, you brought this upon yourself."

Nika screamed in defeat.

"I'll make a deal with you," I started.

"The Princess of Princesses knows how to make a deal," Kurama mocked.

"I have to know so I can talk to people like you," I retorted.

He suddenly pinned me against the wall, anger in his eyes. "Explain to me what people like me are…Princess." He whispered my title in my ear so seductively I almost fell.

I looked at him. His eyes were a deep honey gold with so much mischief and coldness in them I wonder how women could fall in love with him. "People like you are uncivilized creatures who have no self respect what-so-ever."

He pressed himself against me, as much as he could with the baby between us. "And how do you know I am like that?"

I closed my eyes, giving into the seduction game he was playing. "Everyone does. That happens when you are famous."

He pulled back a little and I stared at him. "Am I famous?" A wicked grin spread across his face. He was playing games with me. Oh, the little devil he was.

"If you can't see that, then you are as idiotic as your wife."

His smiled widened. "Dear princess, you hardly know me and yet you insult me. In my own home where I decide your fate. You should be more careful."

I batted his hand away from my face. "No. I am perfectly safe here and you know it." I put my finger to his lips to silence him. "If you kill me then you get no ransom for me which is why you abducted me in the first place. Why go through all the trouble to kill me in the end?"

"You are smarter than most women; I'll give you that princess."

"I am smarter than most men as well."

He backed away and looked at me. Nika came next to him and placed a protective hand on his arm. She was jealous of me! Oh this was too good. The child's tiny gray eyes closed ad he sighed sleepily. Kurama still stared at me when Kuronue came in with two others. Two goat demons entered, one a male and the other a female.

"This is the Princess of Princesses?" the woman sneered, looking at my appearance.

"More like the Princess of Beggars," said the male. Everyone laughed at that, except Kurama.

"Hush! None of you talk negatively about this woman, understand?" he snapped, glaring at everyone.

They all nodded and Nika glared at me. I seemed to be getting a lot of those lately. I sighed softly, but I knew Kurama heard, just by the way his ear twitched.

"So what are we going to do with her?" Kuronue asked.

Kurama grunted and looked at me with interest. "We could inform her family that we have abducted her and want a few things before we return her."

"Or kill her," Nika added.

Kurama jerked his arm away from her and walked up to me. He was only a half a head taller than me, surprisingly, so I did not feel as intimidated by him as others.

"Yepa!"

I winced at the sudden outburst. He smiled and turned his head as a small girl came in. Fear was in her eyes and she shook even though it was quite warm in here.

"Y-yes, my lord?" she stuttered.

"Take the Princess here into one of the rooms of honor. Make sure she gets cleaned up and…presentable."

I lowered my eyes as he turned his direction towards me. "You are to attend dinner with _every_one at dusk tonight. Look presentable, princess, for I would not want you to dishonor yourself in front of thieves."

"I find that difficult to do even in this state of appearance," I shot back.

He smiled lightly at me and walked out.

Nika continued to glare at me and followed him out. Kuronue and the two goats soon followed after and I was left alone with Yepa, the child, and myself.

"This way," she said softly and walked out.

I followed her through the stone walls in silence until we entered through the doorway to the foyer. It was grand! It was a warm room decorated with gold, red, black, and blue. Tapestries hung from every wall and displayed elegant work of thieving and battles. Lanterns were placed strategically through the room as wells as tables and chairs. Thieves were coming in and out, talking amongst themselves. As we walked past a group of males, I knew trouble was coming. I felt it.

"Hey, whelp, why don't you come with me and I'll help you undress," one man slurred.

I glared at him and tried to get away, but his buddies surrounded me. "You've got no where to go," another said behind me.

The one that first talked to me smiled. He had blackish blue hair down to his middle back with the same color eyes. A tattoo on his arms proudly showed his honor to this clan, but was disgusting to me. And something seemed off in his eyes, like he didn't want to do this. It boggled my mind.

"You really should go to someone else for your pleasure," I said evenly.

"Why?" he asked and walked closer to me.

I bent down and handed the child over to Yepa. This way she would be safe and I wouldn't have to worry about breaking the child's neck.

I readied myself for a fight which surprised all of them. More thieves had come to see the commotion and were startled to see a woman ready to fight.

"You really wanna fight him?" one asked me in the crowd and others laughed.

I closed my eyes and released my mind and senses. Even with my eyes closed, I could feel and see him. His body heated in anticipation to fight and lust. His breathing was heavy and his footfalls even heavier. This guy was a thief? How pathetic! I opened my eyes to see his fist coming straight for me. I jumped up and kicked him in the head and then punched him in the stomach as I landed. He stumbled backwards into the sounds of horrified men. He wasn't going to back down. I had hurt his pride too much and in front of his comrades. He was going to fight even if it meant death. Thieves were one of a kind.

"You really want to fight me?" I challenged.

He stood up and spit at me. Blood nearly missed my gown. He wiped his mouth and straightened up.

"You sure know how to fight, whelp, I'll give you that much."

I step backwards as he step forwards. I did not like his tone of voice. My body told me to run, but I had no where to go and then I saw an opening in the crowd. He was still talking as I timed myself to see when I should run. Five.

"I'll make sure I won't hurt you too much."

Four.

"And if you lose, I'll just help you get better."

Three.

He laughed along with all the other men.

Two.

"You ready to die?"

One.

I punched him square in the eyes and kicked him in the shin. He went down and I darted for the opening. Everyone jumped away from me as I headed for the doors. He was behind me, running fast and heavy. He really wasn't going to give up. The door was getting closer by the second. Once I was out of here, I would go straight home and tell my father. An attack would be placed on them and possibly a war started because of this. I smiled despite the situation I was in. The door was so close when a whip cracked through the air, wrapped around my waist and I flung sideways. I landed into something hard yet soft and I looked up to see what.

Kurama stared down at me, anger smoldering in his eyes. He was in the middle of Kuronue and the goat man, all of them staring at me.

"What's going on?" Kuronue asked the thief that had chased me.

"She started a fight with me," he lied.

"What? You filthy little liar," I snarled and tried to stand up. Kurama pushed me down by my shoulder.

"Akit," Kuronue said, "are you sure?"

Akit nodded. "Ask them." He motioned to his fellow comrades. They all nodded.

"You son of a bitch," I growled.

Kurama punched me in the cheek. It hurt. I tasted blood in my mouth. He bent down to look at me. I glared at him.

"What happened, princess?"

I breathed slowly for a moment before answering. "He came on to me."

His eyes narrowed in disbelief, no, in anger.

"She lies!" a man yelled coming forward.

Kurama put up his hand in silence. "What did he say, exactly?"

I lowered my eyes to think for a moment. "He said, 'Hey, whelp, why don't you come with me and I'll help you undress.'"

Kurama lifted my face so I would look at him. "And you said what?"

"I said, 'You really should go to someone else for your pleasure'. He asked why and then he punched me. Well, tried to any way. I defended myself and if I gave him some injuries, oh well."

Kurama eyes were wide and filled with a mixture of anger, curiosity, and amusement. A slight smile crossed his lips. "It seems the princess is very aware of her surroundings."

"You believe her?" Nika shrieked. Obviously she hated me now and would do anything to get me killed. I looked at Akit, who had looked to the floor.

Kurama nodded. "She speaks the truth about what happened."

Nika snarled, "You idiot! She's tricking you! Can't you see?"

Kurama went to slap her, but I grabbed his hand. He looked at me, his eyes guarded.

"Nika," I asked, "why are you shocked that Kurama believes me?"

She blinked at me. "Well…um…Kurama-"

"Is it perhaps because you hate me so much that you want me gone already? Or is it because you hate me so much that you don't want Kurama to believe any word that comes out of my mouth?"

"Both," she growled.

"You hate me so much?"

"Yes! You stole my child!"

"You hate me enough that you paid this thief to rape me and hopefully kill me, but make it look like I ran away before the dinner at dusk?"

"You deserve it!" she snarled and the screamed at what she had just admitted to.

I was shocked myself. I had just kept talking, letting my tongue work by itself. I turned around I stared at Kurama. His shock was soon replaced by anger.

"Nika, you tried to bring harm to a guest of honor?"

Nika sank to the floor and shook her head.

"Do not lie to me in front of all these people, fox," he snapped.

"I'm sorry, my lord," she cried at his feet.

He looked at her with disgust. "You have dishonored the clan and me. You should be killed right here."

She looked up, her eyes hopeful. "Thank you."

"Only because you are the mother of my only child."

Her eyes filled with tears. "Kill me. Kill me!"

I took the child from Yepa and a small diamond ring from my finger. Everyone whispered as Kurama thought what to do with Nika. I undid a necklace from my neck and slipped the ring on it. Two rings fell next to each other, one a black onyx stone and the other my white diamond. I put the necklace around the child and kissed him on the head. He cooed and twirled my hair. I walked over to Nika with everyone watching me. Kurama shot me a quick glance and nothing more.

I knelt down and raised Nika's head. She glared at me, again. "What?"

I stood up and she followed. I wiped a few tears from her eyes and smiled softly. She was such a troubled young woman. I placed her child in her arms and smoothed his hair down. He laughed softly and nuzzled against his mother's breast.

She looked at me with wide eyes. "Why? Why is he doing this? Is it to torment my heart? Does he hate me so much to do this?"

I laughed at her questions. "No, Nika. He loves you very much, but in a place like this, he too becomes filled with hate and greed. Sometimes all you need is a little good to even out the bad."

Se held up the necklace. "This is for him?"

I nodded. "It's a necklace of equality. It should help in calming him down. I hope anyway, but if he turns out to get a little too restless, take him somewhere calm and serene. Or you could move away from here and not take the chance altogether. It's your choice."

"You mean send him away like you?"

I stiffened. Was that what it sounded like? It was not how I meant it. I shook my head.

"Then what did you mean?"

"I meant that you and him should go somewhere where the pressures of this life do not affect him in his childhood. I'm not saying to run away like you tried. I'm saying have this one build a house for you and your child so you can raise him. Take some maids or something. I don't know. All I'm saying is that if you want your child to love you and be able to let you hold him, get away from the negativity."

"She's right." Kurama came ext to me. I felt the heat of his body. It stirred something in my stomach. "You will be going to Adeline's Castle tomorrow with the child and however many maids you need," Kurama ordered.

She looked at him. "Are you sure?"

He nodded and touched her lightly on the cheek. The baby cooed and grabbed his father's nail. Youko smiled. Was this hard for him? I wasn't sure what to do. I had never known that thieves had emotion. They were stereotyped as cold, dishonorable people who could care less about one another. But here I was witnessing a family being split apart and I felt sympathy for them I looked down and away.

"Dusk will soon be coming," Kuronue spoke, breaking the silence.

Kurama cleared his throat. "Then let's get ready." He walked past me, my head still down.

"Princess," he spoke softly.

I looked at him.

He was about to say something important. It was in his eyes, but then they became hard and cold. "Get ready."

I narrowed my eyes at him. "As you wish."

* * *

"Are you ready yet?" came a sharp voice from the door.

I looked at Yepa to answer it. She seemed even more frightened at this and walked to the door, trembling.

It was the goat woman. "Why aren't you ready?"

I shrugged. "Not going."

She raised an eyebrow at me. "Said who?"

"Myself. I am royalty and do not have to dine with such insolent thieves. It's disgusting the way they talk, so I can't imagine the way they eat. Now you have my answer. Leave."

She glared at me. "Listen, little Miss Princess. Youko may tolerate you for some reason, but not us. We thieves enjoy making people like you suffer, so you better get ready and come and eat or you won't be dining at all. Got it?"

I glared back at her. "Then I'm not eating."

She growled in frustration. "You are so stubborn!"

"Then why deal with me? Leave and forget me because I surely will forget you!"

I knew one day my mouth you get me killed. The woman tackled me and began to punch me in the face. It hurt like hell. I tried to concentrate to expand myself, but it was too hard. Yepa was weeping against the wall and my attacker was yelling cruel words at me. I began to struggle harder and block more of her attacks. She, in turn, attacked me harder and with more ease.

I felt a heat pulsing at my throat and a dark light erupted and blinded the woman. She cried out in pain and I stood up, my other necklace swinging wildly at my neck. It finally settled down and the woman looked at me curiously.

"How did you get that?"

"Get what?" I asked cautiously, gripping my pendant instinctively.

"That. That necklace of yours. How did you get it?"

I looked at my necklace. I had had it ever since could remember. It was a silver pendant with grand foreign designs carved into it delicately. The designs surrounded a grand sapphire that was bluer than anything else in the world. "I've…why do you care?"

"Just tell me before I kill you!"

"Not likely," I snarled.

"You may be a princess, but you act like a thief!"

I stiffened and stared at her. Her words bruised me more than her fists. By the smirk on her ugly thief face she had enjoyed telling me this.

"I'm not the only one who thinks it either. Everyone does, even Youko. That may be why he hasn't killed you yet. Oh well, I'll see you at dinner." She turned around and walked out, patting Yepa's trembling head as she closed the door. Yepa's eyes stared at me with fear and mystery. I felt the room pressing in on me, coming closer and closer and suddenly I was spinning and the ground rushed up to me.

I had fainted.

* * *

A very long chapter, I admit, but please review and keep reading! Reviews! Please!


	3. Beginning to become Untangled

This chapter is much shorter than the previous, so enjoy! At the end, Youko and Gwen are talking at the same time, not interrupting each other. Hope that'll help!

Enjoy!

* * *

"She's coming around."

"What happened?"

"She fainted."

"I came in here and we got a little carried away."

"A little! Her face is covered with blood and bruises. You knocked her senseless!"

"Maybe she's not that good of a fighter after all."

A hand touched my necklace and I grabbed it. I opened my eyes and saw Kurama holding it, looking at me strangely. Kuronue was behind him as was Yepa, Nika, and the goat couple. I stared at Kurama intently, hoping he would let go of my necklace, but he didn't. He had a firm grip on it and wasn't going to let go and neither was I.

"See, she's fine."

"Shut up," I growled, "get the hell away from me before I slaughter you."

Kurama tugged at my necklace and I looked at him. I remembered what the woman had said and I growled at him. "Don't touch me!" I pried his hand off and jumped away from him. My head felt heavy and the world turned slightly, but I ignored it. These people thought me a thief. That was dishonorable to my family and me. I wouldn't let them touch me or try to commune with me anymore.

"What's wrong?" Nika asked.

"She's just a little sore," my attacker sneered.

"Oh hush, Naikue," Nika spat.

Naikue touched Yepa's head and the child whimpered. I growled. Yepa had bruises on her arms and a swollen lip.

"Oh? Did I do something wrong?" she laughed.

I felt the heat pulse on my neck and I smirked. Fear had come into her eyes and showed clearly on her face. Whatever was happening, it scared her. Yepa began to tremble uncontrollably and let out a small whimper. Kurama grabbed my arm, but I jerked it away from him. "Why haven't you killed me?"

"You are different and have a value that I want."

"Liar! You think of me as a thief, don't you?" I yelled accusing him before I even knew it.

His golden eyes narrowed. "Who told you this?"

I looked at Naikue you had a small smile on her face. Her clawed hand was on Yepa's shoulder and then I knew. If I told Youko, she would beat Yepa. I had grown a liking to the small girl and she knew it.

I lowered my eyes.

"She doesn't know," Naikue said. "She probably made it up, knowing her."

I clenched my fists so hard I drew blood. I wanted to kill her and the heat increased to a burning so fierce I wanted to scream. Yepa began to whimper, but I didn't look. If I did, I wouldn't be able to control myself.

Kurama grabbed my hand and opened it. Blood stained my entire palm and nails. Kuronue and the other goat surrounded me. Kurama waved them off and they sat down. Everyone else was gone. I looked at him. He led me to another bed and began to clean my wounds that I had inflicted upon myself.

"Tell me."

"What's there to tell? Everyone here thinks of me as a thief and not a princess. It's sickening to think and even more sickening to know. It is also dishonorable to me and anyone else in my family."

Kurama stared at me. His fox ear twitched and he shook his head. "Did you ever think that maybe you are both?"

My head shot up. "What?"

He stood up and took my hand. "Follow me."

As he led me out of the room and up a flight of stairs I mumbled, "Do I have a choice."

He grinned and pushed open a pair of wooden doors. Inside the room was filled with sparkling jewels and artifacts of glimmering gold and silver. He dropped my hand as I gazed in wonder. I went from one piece to another and was enchanted by everything. The room was dimly light, but that only added to the beauty. I came to a pedestal that was empty. I looked at the legendary thief.

"The artifact that used to be there was stolen many years ago from me," he said coming beside me.

"What was it?"

"It's a piece of jewelry that I had inherited from my mother to give to my wife. The day before I wanted to give it to her, it was stolen. That day my mother also died."

I looked up at him. "I'm sorry. I didn't know…what happened?"

He was staring at the empty pedestal. "My village was raided by enemy thieves. They killed my mother as she protected me. She told me to check on the necklace. I thought it was odd, but I listened to her. I ran to it and I was shocked to find it was gone. I spent years trying to find it, but I failed. It is a wonderful piece of jewelry."

"You talk of it as if you still had it. Why is that?"

"I do," he grinned and looked at me, "now anyway."

I gripped my necklace, my eyes wide. He laughed wickedly and ran his nail along my cheek. I was frozen with fear. That was why he hadn't killed me. I had the necklace that was his, technically. It was stolen from him and somehow gotten to me.

"Are you saying that I am a thief?"

He shook his head. "You are too young to have stolen this from me. I'm saying someone gave it to you, a family member perhaps?"

I shook my head. "No! You lie!"

"How so?" he asked cornering me.

"My father is not a thief! He despises them and would never be one!"

His face came close to mine, his lips brushed against mine as he talked. "Of course he's not a thief…anymore."

"No!" I shrieked pushing him back. He was stunned but recovered with another wicked smile.

"Your father was a thief and stole from me to give it to his wife, your mother. He is a fox and I'm sure he had heard of the tales surrounding this stunning piece of jewelry that hangs from your neck. If don't believe me ask him." He pointed a finger in the direction of a shadowed corner. Suddenly, a hooded figure appeared and bowed.

"My Princess and my King, what may you wish me to do?" His voice was raspy and croaked every once in awhile.

"My King?" I looked at Kurama and he smirked.

"Why surely you know that my lord Youko Kurama is King of all Thieves, among many others respectable titles," the hooded figured croaked. The voice sounded oddly familiar.

"No I did not," I stepped forward, "May I see your face?"

I was about to move his hood when Kurama grabbed my hand. His eyes glared at me fiercely and his lips were tight. "Ask him what you want to know, princess. That's all."

I wretched my hand from his. "Fine."

"Am I a thief?" I asked.

"Why…of course not. You are a Princess, born from the King and Queen of…well everyone," he answered sheepishly.

"You lie," I accused and yanked off his hood.

I screamed.

It was my guard, Jason.

Kurama put a hand over my mouth and whispered savagely in my ear, "Shut up or I will kill you and take the necklace."

I elbowed him in the side and he grunted. Jason stared at me, disbelief on his face.

I pried Kurama's hand off my mouth and snarled at Jason, "Traitor! You backstabbing, two faced, traitor!"

Kurama looked from me to Jason, confused.

"I'm sorry," Jason apologized, "I never meant to hurt you. I swear it!"

"Liar! You knew what you were doing even while you protected me! You were here with the very person…" I stopped as I realized something. Jason knew I must've because he began to shake his head.

"No! I would never!"

"Jason, I can't trust you anymore. Not you or what you say, even if you are right."

"What's going on here?" Kurama snapped, not liking being left out of the fight.

"This man used to be my guard and my most trusted friend until I figured that he worked for you. He calls you King and listens to your every word."

"You know her?" Kurama asked.

Jason nodded. "Everything she says is true, no matter how much it hurts."

I walked away from him, tracing my fingers over the designs on my necklace. I had never known what they meant and I had never wanted to. I looked at the other artifacts. They had the same designs on them too, each one differing from the next. A language most likely, but for what or whom?

"Thieves," Kurama said as if reading my mind.

I looked at him. "Tell me what this says."

He raised an eyebrow at me. "I can't remember."

"Then read it," I snapped, "I want to know what it means."

"He can't," Jason defended.

I glared at him.

"The designs fade away when it is taken off of your neck."

I leaned myself against the wall where a little light shined through. "Read it, Kurama."

Kurama stared at me for a long time before he approached me. I lifted my head so he would be able to read it better. He bent down, his head at my neck and I felt his lips move against my skin. He had to translate it first before he could repeat it. His breath was hot, but it sent chills down my spine. Jason was across from me, glaring at Kurama. He was jealous! And then it hit me.

I grabbed Kurama's chin and pulled his face to mine. His eyes were wide from shock and nothing else.

"You sent him, didn't you?" I asked.

He said nothing.

"You sent Jason when he was young to be my guard because you knew I had the necklace. He was a spy for you and reported back here with information on everyone and everything. You have been planning to kidnap me ever since then. But it didn't work, did it?"

He growled at me, but I kept going. "That's when you sent Nika to try and lure me to you. Well, congratulations Youko Kurama, you got me, but what are you going to do? Kill me? Ha! You wouldn't dare because then you couldn't get the necklace. It'll burn your flesh once it's off my skin. Yes, I know all about it. I remember the tales my father told me about it when he gave it to me. It is connected to me somehow as was the prophecy told to you a few hundred years ago. Your parents thought it was a wife of yours, but they were wrong-"

"Were they? I can still have the wife that bears that necklace, princess-"

"-That's when it was stolen from you and given to my mother. Yes, I agree with you now, that my father was a thief. That's why I got this. He gave it to my mother and it denied her. It was locked away for years until I was born. My father had to convince-"

"-You are much more beautiful that Nika and much more a thief than anyone else. You are my match, Princess and I intend to break you, physically, mentally, and emotionally. Now-"

"-my mother to give it to me because she feared it would burn me terribly, but my father was right. He knew I was the one, which is also why he locked me away in the castle. He never let me go outside for fear of you finding me and kidnapping me. He trusted Jason with my life and Jason betrayed him because of you. You and my father are enemies, always have been. I wonder-"

"-you are the best thief I have ever seen, even though I haven't seen you thieve, yet. You have the manipulation ability that only I myself have been able to do. You have the right mind to think things through and to tell people things that make them doubt themselves and go in favor of your plans. You also have the body to be a thief. You are quick, agile, and toned. I see it and feel it. You are a-"

"-if you and my father hate each over a woman. Is it my mother that you fought over or some else? If you are right, then I was born to be a thief and I accept that, but that doesn't mean I will be one. I will never be a-"

"Princess of Thieves," we said in unison.


	4. Deceiving Appearances

Enjoy!

* * *

We stared at each other for a long while. I was pinned against the wall by his body and our breaths mingled once they left our mouths. The room was silent except for our breathing. Jason stood still behind Youko, his eyes wide. I felt bad for him. He was caught between two people he loved. He loved Youko, I knew this, because of Youko's power and divine ability at thieving for he himself was thief. He loved me not only as a princess, but as a woman. I had always known that and I had always thought of it as a distraction, but now it was a commitment.

Jason cleared his throat. "My…" He didn't know who to talk to. Me or Youko.

"Yes?" Youko asked.

"It is dusk. It is time for the dinner."

"So it is. Go downstairs and tell them I will be late as well as Princess Guinevere."

I cocked my head. How had he found out my name? He raised his eyebrows in a cocky way. I didn't want to know how he found out my name. Jason bowed and left quickly.

Kurama grabbed my necklace. "This thing is evil, Guinevere! It predicts the future to anyone who wears it. Take it off and give it to me."

I was taken back. His outburst scared and angered me greatly. "What does it say?"

"I tell you it is evil and you still want to know what it says," he shook his head. "You are a thief."

"Just tell me what it says damn it," I snapped.

He sighed and leaned against the wall next to me. "Destined to betray her King and be betrayed herself."

I gasped. "So that means that I betray either you or my father and in turn be betrayed by one of you?"

He nodded. "That's how my mother died. She betrayed my father by conspiring against him and…she was betrayed and killed."

We were walking up the stairs now; everyone was eating so the halls were quiet and private.

"Why did she conspire against him?"

He shrugged. "Who knows, but at the time my father was slaughtering those who went against him. Your family's tribe was one of them."

I thought a moment. "So your mother conspired with someone from my family, most likely my grandfather, but she was betrayed by someone else and died. Who was she betrayed by?"

His eyes went cold and narrowed. "Me."

I stopped. He betrayed his own mother. Did that mean he killed her?

"You killed your own mother? Why?"

"She betrayed my father and in turn betrayed herself," he spat bitterly, "Just like the pendant said."

I gripped it. "So will I then."

"Exactly why I want it," he growled and stopped at my door.

I looked at him. He was different than other princes or kings or whatever he was. He knew the past and present. He spoke politically and yet personally. I had judged him too quickly, but I did not underestimate him. He could betray me just as well.

I smiled weakly and opened the door.

"I'll meet you back here in five minutes, Princess."

He was punctual. Five minutes later, he knocked on my door. I opened it and was shocked at how good looking he was. My eyes lowered and I felt a light blush cross my face. God I hated this!

"You look nice," he complimented.

I curtsied. "As do you."

"Must you be so formal," he teased.

"Must you make me be," I teased back.

He took my arm and led me down the stairs. The dinner hall was filled to capacity and smelled delicious. Thieves ate to their fill with no manners what so ever, as I had predicted. Kurama led me to a seat and he pulled the chair out for me.

I raised an eyebrow. "Formal, aren't we?"

"To please you, I must be," he whispered as I sat down. I shivered.

He smiled and sat next to me. My stomach grumbled as I stared at all the food. Smoked fish, cooked fowl, and plenty of vegetation to feed a whole kingdom. My mouth watered and I remembered how long it was since I had last eaten. A servant poured me a glass of red wine and Youko a glass as well. I wondered if Youko had ever gotten drunk. I didn't want to find out. I sipped the wine and a luscious sweet taste filled my mouth. This was the most delicious wine I had ever tasted. Better than the wine they served at birthday celebrations.

Youko smiled at me. "Delicious, isn't it?"

I nodded. "Why must I be here?"

He raised an eyebrow at me. "Is the princess whining?"

"I whine occasionally when I don't want to be somewhere and besides, why do I have to eat? You are just going to kill me anyway, right?"

He looked at me strangely. "Perhaps, but I find that torturing is much more delightful than killing you."

I resisted the urge to slap him. He was enjoying seeing me be tortured by his own people. Oh! He was a bastard for sure.

"Why do you enjoy seeing people be tortured than killing them?"

"By killing them, you end their suffering. By torturing them, you prolong it which makes it much more delightful."

I smiled weakly. "Guess I'll be here for awhile."

Just then Akit came up to me. "Care to join me for a dance?"

I hadn't even noticed that some of the thieves were dancing. I looked at Kurama for some bizarre reason. He narrowed his eyes at Akit, but said nothing.

"Why not? I might as well have some fun," I said and took his hand. He led me to the dance floor with people staring at us. Some sniggered and shouted, but most just stared.

"You look beautiful," he complimented, pulling me closer to him. I was stiff and tense, ready to fight him if I needed too.

"Relax. I'm not going to hurt you."

"The events that happened earlier do not help you at all, I hope you know." Despite myself, I rested my head against his shoulder.

"For the record, I would never have fought you if everyone else wasn't there. You really know how to throw a punch or a kick. I can't remember what you did to me."

I smiled. "Would you really have done that to me if I hadn't fought you?"

He was silent as we twirled slowly around in the tune of a violin and a harp. The music was slow and dreamy and I relaxed a bit. He wouldn't do anything to me if Kurama was here. At least I hoped not.

"No," he said softly, "At first I didn't know who you were, but Nika had paid me to do it so I did, but when I saw you, I knew I would never be able to. Your beauty astounded me and I was stunned for a moment. I had never seen a more beautiful fox demon in my entire life. I acted like a jerk to you and tried to at least get you up to my room that way it would seem like I would do it, but you fought back and everything changed."

I sighed. "I'm sorry if I hurt you before, but I had to do it."

He laughed. "I know. I would have done it to if I were you. Most women would just give in instead of fight because they know we are the stronger species."

I pinched him hard and he whined.

"I said _most _women and it is true, no matter how degrading it is to women. We are the stronger species, that's how we were made."

I stepped way from him and glared at him. "You keep saying that. Why is it so hard to just say it once and only once?"

He winced. "I'm sorry, but it's the truth."

"I know it is and yet you keep repeating it. Do you think of me as a woman who has to be told something more than once to understand it? Am I one of those women that let the male species roll over me like I am dirt of a road? Is that what you think of me?"

A few thieves nearby were staring at us. I ignored them I really wanted to know what he thought of me. I stared at him hard before he spoke. "Not at all."

I folded my arms across my chest. "Then what do you think of me?"

He looked down and color came to his cheeks. "I'd rather not say."

"Tell me."

"And you accuse me of torturing people," Youko purred into my ear.

I turned to him. "Excuse me if I felt pressured."

He laughed and took my hand. "Let's dance, princess."

I had no choice and he pulled me close and twirled me around. He controlled my every movement before I could decline it. I hated him. The music was quick and adrenaline pulsed through me. I wanted to do something, but what?

"Feeling edgy?" he asked as he pulled me close. The music had simmered down and it was now a slow quit rhythm.

I rested my head against his hard muscled body. "When did you first get married?"

He became tense. I didn't know why I asked it. I just felt myself saying it before I could stop myself. Words were spilling out of my mouth it seemed.

"Nika was my first marriage," he said coldly.

"How old where you?"

"Same age as you," he said, "give or take."

My hands went around his neck and his around my waist. What the hell was wrong with me? Why was I doing this? I despised this person. I had many reasons to and yet here I was dancing with him, my hands around his neck and his arms around my waist. And then it hit me. Today was my sixteenth birthday. That explained a few things. The huge feast and the way Kurama was acting towards me. He knew it was! But how? And then I remembered Jason. No doubt he told him. Me being sixteen and all meant that I was able to be married. To anyone! Anywhere and anyway. I began to cry then. Not hysterically, but the tears still fell silently down my cheeks. I couldn't stop and I began to shake. I was terrified of the idea of marriage and even more terrified that I was in a room full of thieves.

"What's wrong?" Kurama asked me, leading me to a corner.

"Nothing…..I'm fine."

His eyes were level with mine. "Princess, what's wrong?"

Jason came behind him. "May I say something?"

I saw Kurama's eyes flash with anger, but he nodded.

"Perhaps the Princess is crying because today is the day she turns sixteen and she wasn't able to spend the day with her family." A efficient lie.

I lowered my eyes. I hated that he knew me so well and yet I enjoyed it. At least I had one ally here.

"Is this true?" Youko asked me, lifting my chin.

I nodded. I couldn't tell him the real reason.

He smiled. "Come with me for a moment," he said and led me outside.

"Where are you taking me?"

"Curiosity killed the cat," he chided.

"Well I'm not a cat now am I?" I shot back.

He laughed. We came to a meadow lighted by the moon. The grass was long and soft and tickled my skin. I walked into the middle and looked behind me. Kurama was walking up to me slowly. He was staring at me as the breezed ruffled his long hair as well as my own.

I laughed out loud for no reason except that I was finally alone. I could do whatever I wanted too and not be criticized for it. I spread my arms out. This was freedom! I spun around in circles until I feel on my back. Kurama stared down at me as I laughed.

"Happy?"

I laughed as the grass tickled my face. "Yes. thank you, Youko. This was exactly what I needed."

He sat down next to me. "I haven't been out here in awhile. Nika prefers to stay inside and be pampered. She hates the outdoors."

"Why did you marry her then?" I nearly spat.

He looked at me. "She was a sweet child and my village had scarred for life. I took pity on her and took her in. Eventually, I came to love her in my own way."

"Oh….marriage doesn't seem like all it's made out to be."

"Why do you say that, princess?"

"Stop calling me that," I snapped. "My name is Guinevere."

"Why do you say that, Guinevere?"

"My parents married for political reasons and you married out of pity. My maid married because, well, she just had to. Isn't marriage supposed to be for love and honor?"

"Yes, but not all of us can have that now can we?"

I looked at him. "Why not?"

"Just the way life is," he shrugged. "Can't really pick the way things happen. They just do."

"I wish I could marry someone who loved me for me, you know?"

"Yes, I know, but being apart of royalty, your chances for that are slim to none."

"I know, but I can dream, can't I?"

"Yes, you can," he laughed.

"Kurama."

"Hmm?"

"I want to stay here."

* * *

Who say that coming? Well, keep reading and please review! Thanks so much!!


	5. Learning More and More

Enjoy!

* * *

I don't know why I said it or even how I thought about it, but it hung in the air in silence.

Kurama looked at me. "Every action has a reaction, Guinevere."

"I know that," I snapped in frustration. I was frustrated with myself that I had actually told him that I had wanted to stay. Why had I said that? The bigger question was why I wanted to stay here? That I did not know.

"Why do you want to stay here?"

"If I go back, then I'll never get any freedom. Freedom from that place is all I ever wanted, even if I am abducted to do so. Here I can be free without the concern of whether I am too slouched over or too loud or disrespectful. I usually want to scream at my mother by the end of the day. My father will never let me out of his sight if I go back. I'd hate that. So I can stay here and possibly, I stress the word possibly, become a thief or I could run away and live my own life."

"You want to become a thief?" he asked, trying to hide the amusement in his voice.

"I said it was a possibility. That doesn't mean I want to, but I am considering the idea."

He hoisted himself on his elbow and turned towards me. God, he was hot. I felt myself blushing, but I didn't look away from him.

"You are serious, aren't you?" His eyes were searching mine to find some hint that I was joking. Unfortunately, I wasn't joking.

I shook my head. "I'm serious, Youko. You said yourself that I am a thief and a princess. Why are you so surprised?"

"Women aren't great thieves," he stated. "They are too caring and some don't have enough if any upper body strength. I can't treat you special, so you have to pass a few tests."

I sat up. "So?"

He raised his eyebrows. "There are quite difficult and if you can't handle one, then you can't become a thief. What will you do then?"

I shrugged. "I'll pass them. Don't worry."

"Aren't you the cocky one?"

"Look who I've been with this whole time," I retorted.

He smirked at me. "Comedian now?"

"Hey, I can be whatever I decide to be. Comedian, thief, princess. I'll be it. Just watch me."

"I'll do more than that," he mumbled.

I looked up at the sky. "It's beautiful out here. I almost forget about every worry I have."

"That's what mother earth does. She comforts you in ways that no one else can."

"Do you miss her?"

"Who? Nika? No, she gets annoying quickly and is sometimes a pain when it comes to treaties and deals. She knows nothing and yet she expects people to think that she does. I still take pity on her."

"I meant your mother, Youko," I whispered.

I had never been more terrified of anyone in my life. His ears went against his head and his tail whipped fiercely. His golden eyes burned with such anger and hatred and stared right at me. His voice, once teasing and seductive, became rough and fierce, "Why do you ask such a question?"

"I just wanted to know," I said tentatively.

"It's none of your concern," he snarled, "She betrayed everyone and deserved to die. I don't give a damn about her anymore. There are you happy?! You got your answer. Now stop asking me about her!" He was breathing heavily and growled each time he exhaled. I watched in a state of horror. He was terrifying and yet I felt no fear. His appearance frightened me, but I felt safe next to him. I touched his arm lightly, but pulled back quickly when a fierce and savage growl escaped his lips.

"What?"

"You hate remembering her," I whispered.

"You figured that out. Good for you."

"Perhaps because you hate to remember that you had to kill her, your own mother." I was pushing my limits and I knew it well enough. I wondered if he had no problem killing me.

He looked at me curiously. "What?"

"You hate to remember her because you hate to remember that you killed her. She was your mother, Youko, I understand that-"

"You understand nothing!" he snapped.

"I understand that you feel some guilt of killing her," I stressed.

He snorted.

"I bet you didn't even know why you killed her," I said venomously. "You just listened to what your father told you to do."

"She cheated! The damn woman cheated!" he shouted grabbing my wrist and pulling me towards him.

"What?"

"My mother cheated on my father," he spat, "That's why I had to kill her. She had sex with your grandfather."

"You don't know that for sure," I protested.

He threw me away from him. "Damn it! You don't understand! She cheated on my father with your grandfather. My father didn't know because he never saw. I did! I decided to kill her for what she did! I killed her without permission from my father!"

I stared at him, a light breeze lifting the hair off of my neck and on my shoulders. He had seen his own mother have sexual intercourse with another man. I felt even worse for pushing him to tell me. I would be scarred for life if I ever saw that. I looked down, embarrassed of my own actions. "I'm sorry I asked."

He was still breathing heavily. "Don't ask me of her anymore, do you hear me?"

I nodded. I didn't want to know anymore. The less I knew, the better I'd be off.

"So what are these tests I have to pass?"

"They are tests that push you to your limits and see where your strengths and weaknesses lie. They will test you on your strength, both upper and lower body. They will test you on your decision making, whether to leave someone behind or save them in certain situations. You will also be tested on your speed, swiftness, and thieving ability. The entire test taking process will take a week minimum and may take as long as a year or two," he said casually.

"A year or two! That's crazy," I exclaimed sitting up.

"It all depends on how well you do within each test," he explained, "Some tests are timed while others have no time limit. Like I said before, most women do not have what it takes to become a thief. That's why I rarely have any female thieves."

"I thought it might have been for another reason," I mumbled.

"What does that mean?"

"God, can you hear everything?"

His ear twitched. "Yes."

I laughed at how cute he was and then blushed as I realized what the hell I just did. Why was I attracted to him? He was vile, cruel, and a thief, but that didn't really help in this matter since I was to become one. He had a wife and a child. I would never be able to have a family with him. And why was I thinking about that? Why would I want to have a family with Youko Kurama? My head pounded as I argued with myself. I thought too much about too many things.

"Guinevere," he said standing up.

"Hmmm?"

"Get ready for your first test."

I felt an arrow graze my neck and I jumped up.

We were being attacked.

* * *

Another relatively short chapter, but some things needed to be said and better short than long, right? Please review! Thanks for reading!


	6. Three Warriors and a Meltdown

I ducked as another arrow came for my head and Kurama's whip cracked. Three armed warriors came out wearing the crest of my family. I stood up and held my hand up to Kurama. He glared at me.

"What do you warriors want?" I asked sternly despite my fear.

"We are looking for the Princess of Princesses that he stole for her home," the leader informed. I already knew that seeing as how I _was _the princess.

"Where is the King?" Kurama growled coming to my side.

I began to worry. I didn't trust what my father and Youko would do when they came face to face with one another.

"He is one his way to your castle at this moment," the leader smirked.

"And what does he intend to do?"

"Well, he intends to retrieve his daughter and once he accomplishes that, we are supposed to take you and this vixen back to the castle so he can have a word with you."

I kept quiet about the name he called me. I was so not a vixen. In the general term I was, being a female kitsune and all, but the way he said it was supposed to be in a sultry kind of way. If only he knew who I was.

Kurama growled and grabbed my arm. So he noticed the way this man talked about me too.

"Is she yours?" he asked.

Kurama's tailed whipped viciously back and forth. He was angry at this warrior and had no problem killing him in front of me. I didn't want to see any blood shed tonight, but I highly doubted that I would be able to stop Kurama if I had too. The three warriors talked amongst themselves, still watching us with sharp eyes. One, in particular, watched me more than Youko. He was smaller than his companions with fire red hair and cool black eyes. No doubt he was a fire demon from the southern villages. My father had recruited many different demons into his vast army of soldiers. Some were kitusne and some were neko and some were elemental demons. It was all a mixture of races in his army. His advisors warned him against this, saying that it may complicate things in the future, but my father had the largest army in history and present. I hated being related to my father at some points.

"Vixen," he said, "come over here for a moment."

I didn't move. I didn't even acknowledge him. He called me by a foul name, especially for a princess. He did not deserve to get my attention. Kurama smirked at my stubbornness.

"Didn't you hear me, whelp?" he barked, walking over to me. "I said come over here."

He grabbed my arm and my hair roughly. I winced in pain.

Kurama's whip went around the guard's wrist. "Let her go."

He glared at Kurama. "She isn't yours so get your weapon off of me. I am apart of the King's Royal Guard. I am trained by only the best and can easily defeat thieves like you," he said smugly.

I elbowed him hard in the gut and wrenched my arm up underneath his chin. He stumbled away and I went by Kurama. He had a smug smirk on his face. "I see."

"Hey, Paytah!" his leader called, laughing.

"What?" Paytah snapped.

"I wonder what the King would say to see you, on the ground, beaten by a mere woman. What do you say, Varun?"

Varun was the other man in this threesome of warriors. He was larger than his fellow soldiers with long wavy light blue hair and baby blue teary eyes. He, I presumed, came from the south as well since he had very dark skin.

Varun shrugged. "Paytah seems to have a soft spot for this…wench. Otherwise he'd already be killing her."

I had been called three vile names in less than an hour by these three men. Wait until my father heard about this. And then I remembered that to them I looked like a thief and they probably assumed that I was one, seeing as how I was with Youko Kurama, King of all Thieves. God how infuriating this was.

Just then a spark of red flames erupted in the sky. I went behind Kurama on instinct. He was larger, stronger, and had weapon while I had nothing against three of the Royal Guard. I used my brain when it came to sticky situations like this.

"That's the signal," Varun said.

"They are red," Paytah added, "which means that they didn't find the Princess."

"That means that the King with be in a very foul mood for these two," the leader smiled wickedly.

Great. That was just great.

We walked side my side, Kurama and I. The leader and Paytah were in front of us while Varun, being the larger one, was in back. I was terrified of what was going to happen. If these three couldn't recognize who I was, then how would my father? Or would he recognize me and punish his guards? My head was spinning with all the questions I was asking myself. I wanted to scream and cry at the same time. Why did I have to be royalty? Why did I have to do things that normal peasant people didn't have to? Why did I have to be me?

I jumped as a hand grabbed my ass. I looked over my shoulder and saw that Varun was smiling at me. "Just wondered what it would fee like."

I glared at him. "Keep your filthy hands off me, vermin."

He laughed and put his large arm around my shoulder. Kurama glared at him.

"You are a feisty one, aren't you?"

People kept saying that lately. Maybe it was true. "Back off," I growled.

He bent low and whispered, "When this is done, I'll have to tame you."

I growled at him and elbowed him in the eye. He yelped in pain. "Bitch!"

"Sick bastard."

Paytah grabbed my waist and the leader grabbed Varun's arm.

"What's going on?"

"I was just getting acquainted with her and she attacked me," Varun lied, trying to sound innocent.

"You shouldn't lie," I spat, "It doesn't suit you and you can't anyway."

The leader slapped me. "Hush!"

I growled and tried to get away from Paytah's grasp. It didn't work. I screamed in frustration.

"Relax," Paytah whispered in my ear. His voice was oddly soothing. I struggled less in his arms, but I tensed up even more.

Varun grinned at me. "I'm sorry if I was too transfixed by your beauty to stop myself."

I snorted and I saw Kurama roll his eyes.

"You really shouldn't lie," Paytah said, "Even I could tell that that was one."

"Well at least I didn't get beat up by a thief, let alone a woman!"

Paytah growled. "Kimball…..shut him up before I do."

Kimball just waved his hand in the air. "Nonsense. If this woman needs to be tamed, we will just let Varun do it."

"Over my dead body," I said venomously.

"That can be arranged," Kimball said wickedly.

I stared at the leader. It was no coincidence that he was the leader. His name meant leader of warriors, but he did not know how to control them or even lead them very well. He was tall with long light pink hair and yellow eyes. His demon was unknown to me, but that only made him a more mysterious and dangerous opponent. However, I could tell that Kimball wasn't a person who could live up to his name. I felt a pang of pity for him.

"I dare you," I challenged slowly.

His eyes went wide. He couldn't believe that a woman was daring him to kill her, let alone challenging him.

"Are you challenging me?" he asked bewildered.

I rolled my eyes. "I have nothing to lose-"

"Except your life," he sneered.

"True, but if _you_ keep the King waiting, you not only loose your title and position, but possibly your life if he's in a foul mood like you say he is."

He was stunned once again. I wanted to laugh at him. He seemed so surprised that a woman could actually speak intelligently. Where he came from, that was probably how most women spoke. They didn't find interest in men's conversations so they didn't try to learn the way they spoke. Some women in society were just bad examples of women altogether. And, since men _need_ to be in control, they take this stereotype into thinking that all women are like this and get angry whenever they meet a woman not like the ones they know and hear about. I would have to change that.

"She's right, Kimball," Paytah whispered.

Varun just lowered his head. I looked around for Kurama. He was nowhere in sight. That sneaky son of a bitch! He left me here alone with three demons, two of which didn't care at all about me. I wanted to kill him. And then it hit me. I began to shake in Paytah's arm and I felt tears welling up. I realized how frightened I was. I realized the situation I was in and it terrified me. I collapsed in his arms and felt the tears roll down my cheeks. I didn't know why I was so terrified. I was fine before I noticed that Kurama had left. Did I really need him here to make me feel safe? God, I hoped not. That would only mean that I was getting attached to him or worse. I shivered at the thought.

"Damn that fox!" Kimball cursed.

"Let's just keep going," Paytah said, picking me up.

I tried to stop crying, but it only made it worse. I hated how terrified I was without Kurama. It made me sick. I let the tears fall freely, knowing that if I tried to stop them, I would only be making it worse.

"Princess……?" Paytah whispered looking down at me.

I looked up and smiled. "Yes?"

His eyes went wide and I knew he was about to drop me. I held on to him, tightly. I didn't want to get him in trouble and so far he wouldn't be. If he dropped me, I would have no choice, but to tell my father what he did.

"Kimball! Varun!" he yelled.

They turned and look at him.

"She's the Princess," he said. "We have her with us."

They started to laugh at him. "She's a thief," Kimball said. "She's trying to trick you into thinking that she is."

"I'm telling you she is," he argued and held up my necklace. "This is the Princess's necklace, given to her by her father for her mother."

Kimball shrugged. "She stole it from her, if the Princess is living here. Come on, Paytah, stop trying to argue with us. It is quite pathetic that you believe the common thief, let alone a vixen."

I growled at him. I wished he stop calling me vixen.

"Come on," Varun said, opening the doors to Kurama's castle.

"Hope you are ready to face the terrifying wrath of our King," Kimball sneered at me.

"I hope you are too," I muttered.

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed another short chapter! Reviews? Please and thank you!!


	7. Nothing to Deserve This

Okay this chapter has an attempted rape, but nothing bad. Lemon will come eventually so be warned now. Hope you like it and review. Thanks for reading!

* * *

I was taken to Kurama's receiving hall where my father sat upon the high chair, smiling at himself smugly. I was not terrified of him nor was I happy to see him either. Paytah had a tight grip on me from fear. More fear of what was going to happen to him than fear of my father. Kimball and Varun knelt before him, followed by Paytah. It was awkward, but he managed to kneel before his king, my father. 

"My King," Kimball began, "You asked us to retrieve the Bandit King, Youko Kurama."

"Yes, I did, but I fail to see him here."

"He was with this vi-, I mean female in a clearing a few yards south of here."

I kept my face hidden from my father's and his army in the hall. I was acting like the quiet, bashful type of female fox.

"And what of Youko? Did he slip through your fingers once again, Kimball?"

He winced at my father's tone of voice. My father was getting angry that he had neither me nor Youko Kurama.

"Yes he did, but we feel that if we keep the woman then he might come back for her. He seems to have a soft spot for her."

"Does he now?" my father asked curiously.

"Indeed he does." Kimball nodded.

My father straightened in his chair. I heard gasps and whispers, but I didn't know why.

"How nice of you to show yourself, Youko Kurama," my father greeted venomously.

I heard Youko walk forward and stop next to Paytah. "You came to my castle looking for your daughter and yet you do not see her when she is here."

My father's eyes went wide in shock. "Surely you are not implying that…."

"This is your daughter, Princess of Princesses and yet you fail to see that. What has happened to her that you do not recognize her anymore, your Highness?" He spat the title.

My father's face went red. "Fools!"

I felt Paytah wince at my father's outburst.

"You came here telling me about Youko Kurama when you had my daughter, _your_ Princess, all along. You all deserve the death penalty. I shall have you beheaded tonight!"

"But sir," Kimball cried, "we did not know it was her. She did not tell us nor did we think to acknowledge her."

"Paytah did," I said at last. The room went quiet. Everyone stared at him as I stood up, next to Kurama.

I pulled Paytah up. "He recognized me, father and even said it too Kimball and Varun, but they did nothing about it. They thought that I was a thief and was tricking him into believing that I was the Princess. Even when he showed them my necklace, the one that mother gave to me, they said that I could've stolen it seeing as how I, the Princess, was living here. They strongly argued that I wasn't the Princess, but Paytah knew all along. He did nothing to ruin my honor, father, or yours. Please spare him of a crime he didn't commit. I beg of you, father."

His face was red in anger and frustration. He was thinking and staring at me. Did something in me change? I didn't feel like I was changed, but then again, how would I know? My father sighed. "You truly are my daughter. You have a way with words that I, in my younger years, abused so carelessly, but not you. No…..you have a head full of intelligence and reason. I am sorry that you had to be with these imbeciles, daughter. Please forgive me."

"This is insane!" Kimball cried.

"Kimball," Youko said slyly, "you brought this upon yourself."

I smiled at Youko.

"But…..I did nothing wrong!"

My father glared at him. "Get out of my sight before I punish you in front of everyone. You as well Varun."

They both bowed and left. My father dismissed everyone, but Youko, Paytah, and I. I stood in between the both of them, feeling short and small. Both of them were a head taller than me, at least. My father stood up and walked over to us. Youko shifted uncomfortably. Paytah cleared his throat.

"Paytah," he said gently, "You have shown my daughter great honor and respect. I can see that she favors you quite well."

I blushed at those words.

"By doing so, you have also honored me and my family. You are now to be promoted to the Supreme Royal Guard. You shall be guarding my daughter at all times. Do you understand?"

He nodded. "I do, sir."

"Do you swear upon your life and honor, that by no circumstances would you ever put her life before your own? You will always put your life before hers, even if she, god forbid, isalready at death's door?"

He saluted. "I do, sir."

My father touched his shoulder. "Then you may stand outside the door and wait until we are done."

He was hesitant for a moment, but my father nodded at him. "Go on."

He saluted and walked out. I looked up at Youko who was staring at my father. They were so different from each other. I saw that now. Youko was tall and handsome with long silver hair and deep gold eyes. He was sharp and focused and cold and would do anything to protect his honor and his clan members' honor. My father was different. He was tall, but held himself less proudly. He had short brown hair with old, faithless gray eyes. He was nothing compared to Youko and yet he was everything to his Kingdom.

"My daughter," he said, touching my chin, "you are well?"

I nodded. "Yes, father. Youko saw to that."

His eyes narrowed. "Did he now? That's interesting you say that."

I tilted my head. "Why so?"

He looked at Youko. "He is not one to act kindly towards others, let alone women."

Youko growled.

"Are you sure he has not threatened you to say this? You can tell me if he has."

I nodded. "I speak the truth about him, father. I swear it."

"Then why was he caught with you alone in the meadow?"

I stepped back at his outburst. "We were just talking. Nothing else."

"Not that you knew I of I'm sure," my father said savagely.

"Father, I swear to you he did nothing," I argued.

Youko touched the back of my hand to silence me. My father's eyes widened.

"Seize him!" he shouted. "Seize him!"

Guards rushed in everywhere and grabbed Kurama. He fought them off, but there were too many. They tied his wrists together painfully and held his arms and hair. Paytah grabbed my arm gently.

"You have touched my daughter in a manner that is not respectable in my Kingdom," my father spat at Youko.

"I did nothing of the sort," Youko growled viciously.

"Silence!" My father slapped Youko across the face. A thin line of blood formed on Youko's cheek.

"Father, what has gotten into you?"

"Hush, my daughter. He has corrupted you with his thief ways and he must be punished to the fullest."

"He has not! He has opened my eyes to things that I never thought existed," I argued, "He has done nothing to deserve this!"

"Obey your father, Guinevere," he commanded, "if you cannot do that, then obey your King."

I was about to say something when I saw the look in Youko's eyes. He was staring at me harshly. He didn't want me to argue for him. I closed my mouth and lowered my eyes.

"That's better," my father said proudly. He walked up to Youko and they stared at each other.

"You are still making mistakes, I see," Youko said slyly.

"You have yet to grow up," my father snapped, "Take him to the dungeons when we arrive at the castle. He shall be beheaded in two nights at the beginning of the ceremony."

"Ceremony…..what ceremony?" I asked my father.

He smiled at before. "Your wedding ceremony of course."

My breath caught in my lungs. I was getting married! To who? I looked at Youko. He averted his eyes away from my own. I could find no protection in him anymore. I had no one to talk to anymore. I had no one to look for anymore. I had nothing anymore.

We arrived at the castle at midnight and were greeted by the entire Kingdom. As I stepped out of my carriage, I felt like a puppet. I was being controlled by everyone else in my life. My mother ran up to me and hugged me tightly. I felt nothing. I was neither happy nor sad. When my younger sister Faith ran up to me and hugged my knees, I kept walking. I felt nothing as I returned home.

"Are you alright?" my mother asked as we ate.

I nodded.

"Pardon me for being late," a male said, coming into the room.

My father stood up. "Ah! Prince Wyatt! How good to see you!"

They shook hands and hugged. I looked at my mother. She forced a smile. "He is your husband, Guinevere."

My world crumbled at those words. He and my father came up to me. "Guinevere, this is your husband, Prince Wyatt of the Arctic."

I smiled at him and held out my hand. He took it to his lips. "How very nice to meet you, Guinevere."

I smiled weakly. "Charmed, I'm sure."

Everyone gasped. Prince Wyatt laughed. "You are one of a kind, my Princess."

I smiled weakly again. "Thank you."

My father's face was growing red from anger. "I apologize for my daughter's behavior. She has just been rescued from thieves. I fear she has picked up some of their styles of living."

"Then we shall have to show her the real way of living," Prince Wyatt said and smiled at me as if it were a gift that he was going to teach me.

I sat down and began to eat. Everyone stared at me as I ate the rest of my food, which wasn't a lot, quickly. I stood up and excused myself. My mother grabbed my hand. "Are you alright, dear?"

I looked down at her. "Depends on what you mean by alright."

She dropped my hand and I flew up to my bedroom. Paytah was at my door and was shocked when I pushed him away and nearly knocked down the doors.

"I don't want anyone in here! Leave me alone!" I slammed my doors and collapsed on my bed, crying. I didn't want to marry Wyatt. He was exactly like my father. He wasn't even that attractive either. He had long silky white hair with a tail and ears. He was tall, but short and lean. His had dull sapphire blue eyes. He was nothing like Youko. He was nothing compared to Youko. I cried and cried for hours before someone knocked on my door and Paytah entered. I looked up and glared at him. "I said go away!"

He looked down. "You have a visitor."

"I don't want any company! Leave me alone!"

"I am afraid I can't do that," Prince Wyatt said coming in.

I sat up quickly. "I said leave me alone! Get out!"

He waved Paytah away and stood in front of me. The doors closed silently. I glared at him with all the hatred that I was feeling and there was a lot. He smiled at me. His smile was evil.

He caressed my hair. "You are beautiful, Guinevere. Did anyone ever tell you that?"

I slapped his hand away. "I don't care. I said get out."

"Why are you being so stubborn?"

"That's who I am," I spat, "you don't like it, then don't marry me."

He laughed at me and removed his jacket. "No one would refuse you, Guinevere. You are the Princess of Princesses."

"Among other titles," I muttered.

He cocked an eyebrow at me, unbuttoning his shirt. "And what may they be?"

"None of your concern and keep your shirt on."

He threw it off and pushed my hair behind me shoulders. "You are my wife. It is only natural that we do this."

"I am not your wife, yet. And I would never have sex with you, married or not!" I kicked him in the stomach and ran towards the doors. He grabbed me around the waist and threw me on the bed. He came over me before I could get up.

"This is natural forroyalty like us," he whispered, his hand lowering my gown to my shoulders, "We have to live with this, happy about or not."

"What do you not understand by no!"

He removed my dress completely and began to undo the straps on my corset. "I never did listen to anyone."

"There's a first time for everything," I said and punch him in the jaw. He flew back, clutching his mouth. I darted and ran for the door. It was locked. "No!" I screamed and pounded on the door. I was trapped. I heard him laughing behind me. I turned around and kept my back to the door. He walked towards me, slowly, like a predator.

"It is inevitable to make love to me, Guinevere, my wife."

I looked around and remembered the trap door underneath my Persian rug. I looked back at him. I would have to time this carefully if I wanted to make it out with my virginity still with me. He pressed himself against me and his lips came to my neck. His fingers cut the corset strings and it fell to the floor. I was bare in front of him as he was me. His body was warm and yet I felt no heat from him. His hand went behind my neck as his lips planted butterfly kisses down to my stomach. He looked up at me a smile on his lips. "Are you afraid?"

I shook my head. "Not anymore." I kneed him hard in the chin and he yelped back in pain. I had no time to put on clothes so I rushed for the door and slide the blot shut underneath. He would have no clue for where I was going. I ran quietly through the halls, going down and down. I was trying no tot be seen, but if I was, I would tell them what happened. I had doen nothing todeserve this treatment from my father. Nothing at all and yet it was happening.I ran down to the dungeon and looked in very cell for him. I walked proudly through the halls, looking at anyone who dared to look at me. Most of them were sleeping, but a few were up. I came to a fairly large cell with no one in it. I leaned against the cells bars.

"Youko….?" I whispered.

No answer, but his golden eyes peered at me from the darkness. I stared at him. I was bare in front of him and yet I felt no shame. Truth was, I felt dirty. He walked up to me and grabbed my arms. "What happened?"

I touched his cheek where a line of dried blood stood out against his smooth skin. "My fiancé tried to rape me."

His growl was low and ferocious. I leaned against the bars, hoping I could feel his body heat. He lifted my face up to his. "Tell your father, Guinevere."

I shook my head. "He doesn't care. You were right about him Kurama."

He smiled. "I know."

I heard guards coming from the stairway. I looked up at him. "I don't want you to die."

"I know, but we always want things we can never have."

I didn't want to know what he meant by that. I took off my necklace and held it out to him. "You said you wanted it."

He stared at it.

"Take it, Youko. Take it and keep it, even when you move on to the Netherworld."

His fingers closed around the silver and blue sapphire. "Thank you, Guinevere."

I swallowed. "It is my pleasure."

He lifted my mouth to his and kissed me passionately. Our tongues searched one another's mouths and fought each other in a heated duel. Our breathing became louder as we became more passionate. I wish the bars didn't separate us. I wanted him to take me in his arms and kiss me all night. He finally pushed me away forcing himself to do it. I licked my lips and he smiled.

"Go, Guinevere."

I nodded. "I'll see you again tomorrow?"

He disappeared into the shadows, but I knew that was a yes. He wanted me to return just like I wanted too. I would have to find a way into his cell. I ran back up to my room without anyone seeing me and dove underneath my blankets. I was finally happy in my own home, but it wouldn't be for long and I knew that. I just had to accept it.

* * *

So how was it? Next chapter will up soon so please be patient. Hope you liked it. Please review. Thanks a bunch! 

M. Neko


	8. At Least Someone Understands

"Princess…..Princess."

I opened my eyes slowly. Paytah was over me, blushing.

I sat up with the covers around me. "Yes?"

"You are being waited upon."

"By who?"

"Queen Jasmine and her husband King Xavier. They wish to meet with you and their son, Prince Wyatt."

My eyes went wide. "Are you serious?"

He nodded his head while handing me my corset. "Extremely. They have been here for an hour or so waiting for you. They are not in the best of moods. Something about you refusing their son."

I snatched the corset. "Where were you last night?"

He tilted his head. "I was right outside your door. Why?"

I stood up and put on the plainest and most common looking dress I had. "Prince Wyatt came into my room and tried to bed with me."

His cheeks went red, but confusion was in his eyes. "I did not see him when he came to your door. Are you sure it wasn't a dream?"

"Paytah, there was reason you found my bare this morning."

He swallowed. "Then I must have been scouting the hallway when he came."

We walked outside and down the stairs. I shook my head. "You came in with him. I saw you."

"I'm sorry, but I can't remember. All I remember is feasting and then guarding your door. Would you like me to tell your father?"

"No," I said shortly, "I will be in trouble for refusing him."

"Not to be the bearer of bad news, Princess, but I'm afraid you already are."

We walked into the receiving room and I was met by the most horrible and cruelest woman I had ever met and her family.

"So this is the woman who refuses my son," she shrilled.

I stood straight and tall and stared right at her. Her eyes were a pale blue and her hair was deep black. It was pulled back into a tight bun, making her seem even more cruel. A large diamond crown set in gold lay on top of her head. She was adorned with many fine jewels and wore a dress that covered her neck and arms. She showed no skin, only her face. Her hands were covered by pure white gloves with lace trimmings. Her skin was pale and tight with wrinkles around her eyes and eyebrows.

"I am sure you are mistaken," my father said, looking at me with angry eyes, "she would never refuse a prince."

"Well, she did," Wyatt said, "and there is a witness."

"Who?" my father asked, terrified that I had brought shame upon my family.

"Her guard."

I looked at Paytah. He was shocked. "I did not see anything," he said defiantly.

Wyatt snorted. "Who said you were her guard."

I tilted my head at him. "He is my guard. Paytah. He was at my door the entire night."

Wyatt's eyes went wide. He was caught in his own trap. I smiled at him.

"Paytah, did you see this man enter my daughter's room?"

Paytah shook his head. "I did not, sir. I was standing guard all night and I saw no one enter or leave the room."

"There must be a mistake!" cried the Queen, "My son would never lie about such things."

"Perhaps your guard did not know about me entering because he was off with another woman," Prince Wyatt said, glaring at me.

Paytah was bewildered. "I would never leave my Princess unguarded."

"Then why did I enter my wife's room last night and be refused if you were there?" Wyatt had trapped him. He was not going to let me off the hook that easily. He was a spoiled brat.

"First of all," I finally said, "I am_ not_, I repeat, _not_ your wife. Second of all, we all know that you would have entered my room even if Paytah was there. You are just that pathetic to do so."

The Queen gasped in horror.

My father's face grew red with anger instantly.

My mother stared at me with guarded eyes and my little sister Faith giggled.

I stared at Wyatt, ready to challenge him once again if I needed too.

"Oh my," the Queen finally spoke, "I see that your daughter is more stubborn and hot headed than I assumed."

"She is dead set against this marriage," my father said, "but I think in time, she will get herself comfortable."

I snorted. "Please, why would I feel comfortable with a spoiled mama's boy? I'd feel more comfortable surrounded by thieves."

I wished I hadn't said that out loud to everyone. Paytah grabbed my arm as my father stormed over to me. His eyes were bulging out of his head in anger and hatred. He was breathing heavily, trying to control himself. What had I done to offend him this much?

"Dear…." My mother said coming next to him, "Maybe we should wait a few days before we let them marry."

"What!" my father exploded.

My mother flinched while I stood there staring at him. "This is too much for her. She comes back home from being kidnapped by thieves and all of a sudden she is married and thrown into another world. It is too much for her."

"Nonsense," my father said.

"It is too much for a woman," my mother's voice was as sharp as broken glass and my father knew that. He would not argue with her on womanly things.

He turned away from me. "Do you agree with my wife on this matter?"

The Queen nodded. "She is right and I do feel somewhat sorry for the poor girl. After all, thieves are not the right people for her to associate herself with. Let us go to our corridor. We shall dine later tonight and talk even more about this." She left quickly with her husband, son, and guards behind her. The doors closed silently. My mother sighed and looked at me.

"Guinevere, dear, is there anything you want to talk about?"

I sat down and folded my arms over my chest. "Like what?"

My mother sat next to me. "Did something happen to you while Youko kidnapped you?"

I shook my head. "Best time of my life, actually."

My mother's eyes went hard and cold, but before she could do anything, my father grabbed me by the hair and shook me. "Don't you cop an attitude with us now! You ungrateful child. Youko is nothing but trash, do you hear me?"

I wrenched away from him and cried, "You don't know anything about him! You know nothing about him or his clan! Nothing!"

My father slapped me and silence followed. My mother's mouth was open in horror and my father's eyes were wide with shock. "Guinevere….."

He tried to touch my cheek, but I slapped his hand away. "I hate you! I hate you and everyone else in the hellhole!" I ran out of that room and up the stairs, slamming my door. Tears were falling down my face as I cried and cried. I hated my father. He was such a son of a bitch to me because I knew more than him.

"Guinevere," my mother said sitting next to me.

I sniffed. "What?"

She rubbed my back soothingly. "I know, sweetheart. I know."

What she said only made me cry even harder. She knew that I loved someone; she knew that I loved him. She knew me like a book. I sat up and she rubbed the tears on my cheeks. "Can't you do something?"

She shook her head. "I can't do anything. You must be married to him. I have no power over it."

I wiped my tears. "What about him? Can't you do anything about him?"

She shook her head again. "He is also out of my power."

I looked at her confused, "What does that mean?"

She shook her head for the third time and suddenly she seemed old and tired. The wrinkles around her eyes seemed to become more noticeable and her eyes were no longer bright with life and energy. I suddenly felt sorry for my mother. She had a very rough life and I wasn't helping her at all. If I was going to marry Wyatt then it would be because of her. That was the only reason.

I sighed. "Alright, mother, I'll try and live with it."

She smiled and kissed me on the forehead. "Just know that I understand and I know."

I nodded. I knew that she knew what I was going through, but it didn't help in this situation. I had to try one last time for my freedom. I had too because if I didn't, then I would never have it again.

* * *

That's Chappie Eight. It is a short one, but the next one is longer. This is were it starts to get good. Please review. Please! Thanks for reading!

M. Neko


	9. The Prophecy Fulfilled Part 1

The next morning, black thunderclouds hung over the castle and miles beyond. A mist formed over thefloor up to my knees. It was a dreadful day to begin with and it seemed like Mother Nature knew about it. I sighed. I had cried so much in the last 48 hours that I could shed no more tears. I felt hollow inside and empty of everything that I held dear. My maids came in with smiles on there faces. Only nature and I, and of course Youko, felt dreadful. This was the day that he left the earth with no reason too. Today was his beheading.

"Get up, my dear Princess," Jackie said.

I sat up slowly.

"Why such the sad face? Today is a wonderful day!" she exclaimed looking through my closet for a dress for me to wear. Her assistant helper, Gloria, went through my jewelry. It sickened me how happy they were.

"Today is the day that that dreadful, evil, scoundrel Youko Kurama is beheaded and dead. He will be removed for this world and ease the hearts of women and children and families everywhere. He should've died a long time ago when the King had the chance too," she spat and pulled out a white and pink party dress. Her servant held up a gold necklace with pink topaz jewels set in them. They were both smiling, but then frowned as I walked past them and began to pick out my apparel. This was _my_ day to rebel against everything that was happening.

"Must you be like this today," Jackie frowned as I pulled out a black velvet dress. It went down low and had lace trimming all along the neckline and sleeves. I undressed and put in on. It fit me perfectly in every way. I went over to my jewelry box and picked out a silver necklace with a black onyx stone pendant. I wore no shoes, but that didn't matter since no one would be able to see my feet. I dyed my nails black and applied black and silver make up to my eyes. The unnaturally natural green coloring of my eyes looked even more unnatural.

I picked up my tiara and stared at it. It was small yet elegant with at least a hundred diamonds in it. They were placed on silver twisting designs that reminded me of smoke curling up into the sky after a burial of a royal family member. I smiled wickedly at Jackie as I dipped the crown into the black dye.

She gasped in horror. "Princess!"

I smiled at her. "This is my day to rebel, Jackie. If you have a problem with that, please, tell me or my father and see what happens."

Her eyes went wide. I was in no mood today for anyone to tell me no. I took out the tiara and smiled. It was beautiful. The diamonds sparkled black. It was perfect. I let in dry for a while before putting it on.

"Jackie, I'm going to go for a walk. Stay here and wait for me when I return. I shall not be very long," I said casually as I walked out of the room. She said nothing and I walked down to the dungeons without a care in the world. The prisoners stared at me as if I were an angel coming to ease them of their suffering. They either didn't know it was me or didn't care. I walked to Youko's cell where he was leaning against the bars. A scowl was on his face as he played with the pendant.

"Youko," I whispered and he looked at me out of the corner of his eyes.

"Why are you dressed like that?" he asked looking at the wall.

I sighed. "I'm rebelling against my father in anyway possible."

He smiled and shook his head. "Of course you are, Princess."

"Why do you still insist on calling me that?" I asked him smiling despite what was going to happen in a few moments.

He shrugged. "I called you Princess before because that is a respectable title to call you. Now I call you itbecause you are my Princess."

I titled my head and raised an eyebrow. "I am?"

He nodded. "You are the Princess of Thieves, Guinevere. I thought we already went over this. I am a thief and you are the Princess of my kind."

"But aren't you the King of all Thieves, higher than me?"

He smiled at the compliment. "Yes, I am."

"Then aren't I your daughter?"

He shook his head. "You are an exception and thieves do not go by lineage unless two royalties are together. Make sense?"

I nodded. "A little bit. But what am I supposed to do if you die? I am marrying Prince Wyatt of the Arctic?"

His eyes narrowed. "He will follow you to the ends of the Earth, Guinevere. Force him to come with you to my people. Only you can form the bridges between us and them."

"Am I apart of us or them?" I asked slowly, looking at him.

He still hadn't made any eye contact with me. "Us."

I nodded. "Then I will do what you say, Kurama."

"Go," he said curtly.

I looked at him.

"Guards are coming."

I heard them coming down the hall to take him to the courtyard where the beheading would be held in front of everyone. I looked at him. He still hadn't looked at me since I had come here. I kissed him on the cheek.

"Bye, Youko," I whispered, "and thank you for showing me….everything."

He nodded and I left quickly before any of the guards saw me. I walked to my room, feeling depressed, but that soon changed as I entered it. Jackie and Gloria were talking in a hushed whisper when I came in and stopped abruptly when I did. I looked at both of them with a critical eye.

"How was your walk, milady?" Jackie asked, forcing a smile.

I smiled at her. "It was good, thank you for letting me do so."

Before we could say anything else Paytah knocked on my door and I looked at Jackie to answer it.

"She is in a foul mood today, so beware," she whispered.

Paytah nodded, staring at me. He liked the way I looked and I knew it. I gave him a coy smile and he swallowed a few times. Jackie gawked in horror at my actions, but I smiled at her devilishly. She huffed and puffed, but said nothing. She motioned for Gloria to follow her and they left, leaving me and Paytah alone in my room.

I plucked petals off of flowers that were on my vanity. They were a light pink, so happy against my blackened soul. "Do you need something?"

He nodded. "It is time for you to go outside for the beheading."

I sighed and left one petal on the flower. "Then let's go, shall we?"

He led me by the hand down the stairs to the courtyard where everyone was. I saw Youko before he saw me. He was still in his clothes, standing tall, looking at my father. I saw the chain of my necklace around his neck, but the pendant was hidden away underneath his shirt. I smiled. He still had it with him.

Paytah cleared his throat and walked in front of me. I hid in the shadows until I was called. "My King and Queen, may I present your daughter, Princess Guinevere."

I felt the anticipation of everyone as they turned their attention towards the shadows, expecting to see an angel in all white to step forward, but instead they saw an angel of death. My father's face went red with rage and my mother frowned. The Queen of the Arctic gasped in horror as did everyone else. Youko smiled at me. He knew why I was dressed like this. It was for him as well.

"What is the meaning of this?" Wyatt's mother screeched.

My father looked at Paytah as if he forced me to do this. "I do not know myself."

"I did this to show you that no matter what you do to me, you can never tame me," I said slyly, "Not you, father, or you, mother, or anyone else for that matter. I am a woman of high status and power. Challenge me if you dare." Everyone stared at me with horror in their faces. I had terrified all, but one, Youko. He looked at me as if I were a goddess. I felt a pain in my heart.

"Guinevere, this is insane," my father said, "why are you doing this?"

"To make you understand that I am not a puppet in your play to power. You may have been a hero to me when I was little, but now I see the truth. You are nothing, but a coward afraid to face the truth of the past and present!"

He glared at me and raised his arm. "Bring him to me."

Guards grabbed Youko and forced him to my father. They glared at each other for along time. Youko was still taller than my father even though my father's height was added because of the stone platform that we were on. "Bow down to me, Youko Kurama."

Youko stood tall and defiant. He would never bow to my father. He would rather die. Mischief and evil came into his eyes as my father became angry that he was being shown up by the legendary thief.

"Bow down to me!" my father yelled, causing many of the ladies to flinch.

Youko was silent before he responded with a smirk. "No."

Guards came around him and forced him down. Youko struggled, but the guards had him by the wrists, arms, neck, and hair. The pushed him until he bowed down to my father and that's when it happened. My necklace shook free of its hiding place and hung from Youko's neck. It was useless to ignore it. It glinted and glittered even without sunlight. The designs were missing, but it was still mine. My mother's eyes went wide as she saw and looked at me. I was on the edge of my seat ready to defend Youko if I needed to. My father was silent as he stared at the beautiful jewelry. His face was pale and I knew he was in shock. He didn't know what to do about this. He didn't know what to do at all about me. But his anger soon replaced his confusion.

"Guinevere! What is this doing around his neck?" he roared causing everyone, but me and Youko to whimper.

"What do you think? I gave it to him," I sneered.

He was getting to angry for my liking. "Why, may I ask?" he said through gritted teeth.

I shrugged and said so very causally, "I felt like it. He has my honor, my respect, and my heart."

My father's face drained at those words. Youko was even stunned. His eyes were wider than normal and his mouth was open a little bit out of shock. And then everyone was shocked, including myself.

My mother slapped me hard across the cheek. "Insolent child! You do not love him! You _cannot _love him!"

I was in pure shock, not only by her actions, but by her words. I thought she had understood. I thought she had known about what I was going through, but I was wrong. I was wrong about everything involving my family.

I growled at her. "You said you understood, but it was all just a lie! You lied to me, your own daughter!"

"You lied to me," she hissed, "you never specified who it was that you felt this way for. I simply assumed it was someone else."

"You never asked either," I spat.

"I didn't think I had to," my mother said evenly, "I didn't think that I would have to ask who my daughter has been in love with. I should've known and I thought I did."

"Well you were wrong now weren't you?" I smiled spitefully.

"Don't start with me today, Guinevere," she warned.

"Why?" I looked at everyone around us. "Why can't I be a normal teenager like these people and do whatever I please while still doing my duties? Why can't I go out alone whenever I need to be alone? Why can't I do these things, mother?" I spat out the word as if it were venom.

She looked at me sadly. "You are a Princess and we fear for your safety. We do these things to protect you."

"I was able to do them while I was with Youko and I was still safe," I snapped.

My mother lost her ammo. She had nothing against me anymore. I had won over this war between her and I. I looked at my father and suddenly I felt ill to my stomach. The prophecy's words whispered throughout my thoughts.

_Destined to betray her King and be betrayed herself._

So the first part of the prophecy had been fulfilled. I looked at Youko. He looked away from me. He knew it as well. I began to wonder about how I was going to be betrayed when my mother spoke once again.

"Do not kill him."

* * *

That's the ninth chapter. Hope you lied it. Reviews are welcomed and please do. Thank for reading. Updating as soon asI can.

M. Neko


	10. The Prophecy Fulfilled Part 2

I looked at my mother as she stepped in front of Youko. She was in between my father and my love. My father's face was a mixture of anger, hurt, and betrayal. I felt sympathy for him.

"What?" he whispered.

"Do not kill him. He does not deserve it," my mother said sternly.

The Queen scoffed. "Oh, please. Mother and daughter in love with the same man. It is ridiculous."

The world froze just then. Youko's head shot up as the Arctic Queen said those words and looked at my mother and then to me. It was true! Pain erupted in my heart as I stared at my mother and Youko. Tears did not form and yet I felt as if my heart were truly breaking.

"Paytah," I whispered and I felt him grabbed me before I fell to the ground.

"Its okay, Princess," he said soothingly, "I'm here."

He picked me up and walked me out of there. I had one last look at Youko before I left the courtyard. My father had let him go and disappeared, feeling betrayed just like me. The Royal Family of the Arctic was talking amongst them and the villagers were getting up to leave. My mother ran hugging Youko tightly. He hesitated for a moment before hugging her with the same amount of love. It sickened me till no end. I rested my head against Paytah's strong shoulder and let pain and sadness sink in.

The second part of the prophecy had also been fulfilled. I was betrayed by not only Youko, who I thought was the love of my life, but also by my own mother, my own flesh and blood. It was sickening and hurtful. Now I knew what my father felt like, but he had it doubled. He was betrayed by me, his daughter, and his wife. My heart went out to him as I accepted the pain and suffering.

Paytah laid me on my bed and smiled weakly at me. "I'm sorry."

I nodded and caressed his cheek. It was smooth. "I know, but sometimes the truth is right before your eyes and yet you are too blind to see it."

He nodded. "Do you feel any better?"

I shook my head. "The pain seems to be more intense as I try to accept it."

"It's hard to get over. Being betrayed by your lover and mother at the same time."

"Youko wasn't my lover," I said, "He was more of the love of my life."

"Hurts even more then," Paytah whispered.

I looked at him. He was so strong and powerful. He cared so much for me and I cared for him as well, but not as much. Did he know what I was going through? I hoped not. His black eyes, which were once cold to me, filled me with great warmth and pleasure. His breath was warm against my lips as he kissed me softly.

I closed my eyes as opened my mouth for him to explore. He explored every inch of my mouth with such passion and care. I placed my hands on his face and kissed him with so much passion I surprised even myself. He pulled away from me and looked at me. I kissed him again.

"Princess….," he breathed.

"What?"

He pulled away from me before I could kiss him again. What was it about him that made me keep kissing him? Maybe it was me. Maybe doing this was helping me get the pain away, but then I would hurt Paytah. I twirled his hair around my finger.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

I nodded. "Thank you, Paytah."

He blushed. "I've been waiting to do that ever since I saw you with Youko in the meadow."

I laughed. "That was why you kept staring at me, wasn't it?"

"Yeah, but I didn't know how to approach you, so I tried to do what Kimball does with women."

"Insult them?"

He nodded. "It works with him."

"Paytah, you and him are as different as a coward and a warrior. Just do what your body in comfortable with doing. You are such a gentleman," I kissed his lips, "don't change that."

He looked down. "How am I a gentleman when I kissed my Princess who has a fiancé?"

I lifted his chin to mine. "I enjoyed the kiss, Paytah. Prince Wyatt means nothing to me. He is nothing to me."

He kissed me. "I'm glad to hear it."

"Really?"

He nodded and kissed me. "I hate being jealous of other men when it comes to you."

I smiled. "Paytah, you are the best."

He blushed and I kissed him. We kissed each other passionately for a long time. No one came to my room. Not even Jackie, which was odd since she had raised me forever. Paytah kisses were addicting and I was addicted to them. Each time he pulled away I kissed him. At one point it turned into a little game, where he pulled away and I went after him, hungry for more. We laid next to each other on my bed, kissing each other. His hands were around my waist, holding me close to him, guarding me at all time. My hands were around his neck, stroking his hair and keeping him close. The pain in my heart was still there, but Paytah helped me ignore it. I pulled away from him, forcing myself not to go in and kiss him again.

His warm eyes looked at me and his lips formed into the cutest smile. "What's wrong princess?"

To tell the truth, I really didn't know. Something just felt wrong al of a sudden, but what, I did not know. I looked at him. Was this really what I wanted? Did I really want to be with Paytah, my guard? Jason was my guard and I felt feelings for him before I met Youko. I felt a sharp pain in my heart as I thought about him. Youko was my love. I knew it, but he was also my mother's. I hated it how the Arctic Queen knew that my mother and I were in love with Youko. I hated it how Youko still had feelings for my mother. I hated everything, except Paytah. And then I remembered my father. He was in more pain than I , that much was certain. Betrayed by your own wife and daughter for the same reason, the same man, was heartbreaking for sure. I wanted to cry for him. I had caused him pain as well, but I knew better now. You could never love a thief. Never.

I sat up. "I need to see my father."

Paytah raised an eyebrow at me. "That's a random thought. First, I am kissing you and then you want to see your father?"

I laughed at him. "I need to comfort him like you comforted me, but not in the same way."

Paytah smiled at me. "I understand. At least you are feeling well."

I nodded and stood up. Paytah wrapped his strong arms around me, kissing my neck. They were so soft and tickled. His breath sent shivers down my spine. I sighed and let him kiss me. He wanted me because of love. I knew that, but I wasn't ready to give him love. It was too soon. I needed time. Time to heal and time to forget.

"Guinevere," he moaned softly.

"Yes?"

"Order me to do something," he whispered, kissing my cheek.

"What do you mean?"

"Order me to do something," he repeated simply.

"I have nothing to order you to do."

"Comfort you?" he suggested.

I smiled. He was so eager to please me. I resisted the urge to order him to comfort me by thinking of my father. He needed more comfort than I and I was the only one who could comfort him as he got over the shock and despair of the betrayal. I breathed in a shaky breath and opened up my own doors and walked towards my father's receiving room. The guards told me he wasn't there, so I went to his throne room. He wasn't there either. I sighed and leaned against the wall. Paytah was next to me, holding my hand.

"We'll find him," he assured me.

"I wish I knew where he was. I wish I hadn't been blind about Youko and about my mother. I wish…..I wish I could start all over." Even as I said those words, I knew I would repeat the same mistakes, one way or another.

"We all do sometimes," he whispered, "but the most courageous thing to do is admit to your mistakes and move on."

"I know."

"Shall we try to find your father then?"

I nodded. "If only I knew where he would be. It's so hard to try and read his mind. If only I knew him better."

"Maybe you do know him well," Paytah said walking across the hall to the large window, "but your darkness is hiding it from you."

I tilted my head towards him. "What do you mean?"

He was in deep thought, his chin resting against him hand. "Your father is like you, Guinevere. In many ways that you do not see. Where would you go if you were in his place?"

I looked at him with awe and smiled. He knew my father and I better than I had expected. "Thank you, Paytah. Thank you so much."

Without thinking, I hugged him. He was shocked and wrapped his arms around me cautiously, but with love. I didn't want to cry anymore, but the tears were threatening to spill over. I smiled at him and walked away, towards my private garden that my father made especially for me so I wouldn't wander out. It started to rain, hard and pelting as I ran outside. I was drenched in seconds and I wander towards the center of the garden, hoping that my father was there. The many flowers were full of life and seemed to give off an unearthly glow. Odd since the day before they were almost dead. There was no turning back as I realized who was here instead of my father and he saw me.

"Guinevere," he whispered and stared straight through me with those beautifully painful gold eyes of his.

I glared at him through the blanket of water that separated us. "What are you doing here? Why are you not in the dungeons?"

He smiled at him and my heart flipped. "Your mother put an end to that. It seems that your father can't stand to see her in pain and abided to her wishes."

"How dare you speak of my father in front of me!" I screamed in rage.

His smile disappeared. "Guinevere, there are many things you don't know."

"Damn right," I cursed.

He smiled lightly, still aware of my anger. "I tried to keep it from you, but you wouldn't listen."

"I detest secrets and maybe if I knew this, I would have ridden you of my burden and left early."

He raised an eyebrow at me. "You placed no burden on me."

"Then on myself," I said coldly, "Now if you don't mind, I would like-."

"You would like to find your father," he interrupted, "I know. He was here earlier, just like you thought, but I led him away to heal."

"Why?" I asked, folding my arms over my chest, "I thought you hated him."

"Oh! I do, make no doubt about that, but his daughter cares from him deeply and I must abide by her wishes."

"No, you must abide by my mother's wishes, not mine."

I hurt him. I saw his eyes in a bit of pain as I said those words, but I didn't care. He hurt me more than he knew and I would give no mercy to him. No matter how much I hurt him, it would never equal to how much he hurt me. Ever.

"Guinevere, I see you are controlled by a surprising about of hatred and bitterness."

"No thanks to you," I said bitterly.

"What have I done?"

"You know very well what you've done!" I yelled as a very loud rumbling from the thunder and a crack of lightening sounded.

He sighed and it looked as if that sighed had contained his life. He slumped as much as his well toned and muscled body would allow him and his eyes looked old and tired. I stood defiant in my drenched black velvet gown and black dye running off of the tiara. He walked up to me and I back away, but he grabbed my arm. I struggled against him as his strong arms enveloped me against his body. I resisted until I had no strength left and collapsed against him, crying my heart out. The pain in my heart increased as he continued to hug me and I felt his lips against my hair. I let the tears flow freely. There was no point in holding them back. I was shaking violently from cry and from the coldness that was slowing taking over my body. Standing out here, while it poured, was going to do that. Youko knew it and I knew it, but neither of us cared. My nose was dripping and my eyes seemed to shed more tears then I had use for.

"Why do you cry for me?"

I hiccupped and swallowed a few times before answering. "You have stolen my heart. That should be enough to cry for."

"You have done the same for me, but I shed none."

I went stiff. "_What did you just say?"_

He was as stiff and motionless as a stone. I think he didn't realize what he had just said until I asked him to repeat. He held me against him, holding me close to his warm body as I shivered. I felt his heart beat against my cheek, slow and steady. I closed my eyes and breathed deeply, listening to his heartbeats. The silence was deafening, even with the pounding rain. I looked up at him through my tears and the rain. He was staring straight ahead, eyes narrowed, lips tight and in a frown. I looked behind me and there was Paytah, staring at us with an open mouth and anger in his eyes.

"He seems to have an attraction to you," Youko said, his arms tight around me.

I nodded. "Somewhat, I suppose."

Paytah began to walk towards us, drenching his clothes and hair. He walked with a purpose and was stiff when he stopped in front of us. He looked at me and then to Youko. His eyes were a mixture of anger, hatred, pain, and sadness. I felt horrible for him, but he knew I wasn't ready to give him anything, but a warm bed and not even that. He knew that I was still in love with Youko, no matter how painful it was to hear and see him with my mother. He knew all of this and yet he continued to develop feelings for me.

"You wish to speak," Youko said coldly.

I pressed myself against Youko and wrapped my arms tightly around him as the rain came down in icy pellets. He stood protective over me and sheltered me as much as he could. Paytah raised an eyebrow at me and glared at Youko.

"You harm the Princess every time you come near her," Paytah said slowly, choosing his words with great care, "release her."

"Why would I do that? She is here on her own will. Talk to her about this, not me," Youko responded spitefully.

"He's right, Paytah," I said through chattering teeth, "I choose to be by him. I still…"

"You still what?" both of them asked me. They both were angry and I didn't know if it was at me or each other and, quite frankly, I really didn't want to find out.

"I still love him," I said softly, gripping onto Youko's shirt, "And I'm sorry if I hurt you. I didn't mean too, but I love him. I can't change my heart's desire."

"And how do you know he loves you?" Paytah asked savagely, "How do you know he will give you everything you want and need? How do you know that he'll cherish you and love you? How do you know that he'll keep you?"

I shrugged. "I don't, but that doesn't matter to me."

"I assure I will cater to her every need and provide for her," Youko said, "You have nothing to worry about."

"Except that the woman I love is in the hands of a thief," Paytah snapped over the now drizzling rain.

"What does it matter if I am a thief or a farmer?" Youko asked critically, "As long as I treat her well."

"It matters to everyone. No one would like to see the Princess Guinevere in the arms of a thief. No one would want to wish havoc upon her as will surely happen in your clan of barbarians."

"Choose your words carefully. I will not tolerate your insult to me or my clan."

"Then release Guinevere. Get away from her and let her cope with what you have done. You have fallen in love with her mother and yet you still hang on to Guinevere. Don't you see what you are doing? You are separating a family that is innocent."

Paytah had said too much without knowing all the facts. I felt Youko's body grow tight with anger and I knew if I wasn't in between them that he would've pounced on him and killed him. "And I suppose you would know nothing about their innocence, would you? No, I suppose not being one of their slaves. They feed you lies that cloud your judgment in their favor. Ask the Princess, she'll tell you everything."

"I'd rather not put her in any more pain and ask her questions that need not be asked. I am a gentleman like that," Paytah said coldly.

It was too late for me to stop him. He pushed me away from him and walked dangerously slow up to Paytah. Despite the danger, Paytah stood defiant.

"Youko, please don't," I pleaded.

He held up a hand and I became silent. No one challenged him once someone had insulted him too much. Not even a woman, but I had to do something. I couldn't let Youko kill him. Paytah had done too much for me and Youko was already in enough trouble.

I ran in front of Youko before he had a chance to attack. "Stop!"

He looked down on me, disgust in his face. "You wish to save this man? What has he done to earn a place in your heart? Does he intrude on my own space, Guinevere?"

I was silent.

"Answer me, Guinevere."

"Yes," I answered weakly, looking into his eyes, "But let me explain."

"No need to, Princess," he spat, "I understand where your loyalties lie. I'll rid myself from your life. No need to be in between us if it can be avoided." With that, he disappeared into the mist that had formed and I stood still, shocked that I had lost him again, but this time I had no one to comfort me. I only had myself.

* * *

That is that chapter. I am uber sorry that it took so long, seriously sorry, but there is much more on the way to come. I hoped you like it. It actually hurt to write the ending of that scence. Please comment or review or whatever. New chpaters on the way!!! Thanks for reading!!! 


	11. Forgiving

"Guinevere," Paytah said as we walked back to my rooms.

"Do not talk to me," I snapped.

"But I must know if what he said was true." I heard the hope in his voice as he spoke to me. He truly believed that he had a place in my heart, like Youko. How wrong he was. True that I adored Paytah as a friend. He had comforted me when I was upset and he had taken care of me when he and Kimball and Varun "kidnapped" me. Youko hadn't been there for that. But I could never love Paytah. He had a place in my heart for his honor and his caring spirit, but nothing more.

"No, Paytah, Youko was not true. I do not have feelings for you at all. I cherish you for your honor and friendship and you ability to heal, but nothing more. There could never be anything between us," I said trying not to hurt him, but I had. His faced dropped and he quickly became professional with me.

"Then I will bother you no more about it. We will go back to being our roles, you a Princess and I your guard. Forgive me for thinking too much. Now I must go."

Before I could stop him, he walked off and I was left alone. Why couldn't my life go right? Why couldn't I have at least one thing that I wanted? Was that too much to ask? I wanted Youko, more than anything, but it was clear now that I would never get him. I wanted to stay home, in this castle, but that would ever happen because I was to marry Prince Wyatt and go up North, to the Arctic. I wanted to cry, but that would get me no where and besides, I had no more tears to shed.

"Guinevere," I heard him say behind me.

I turned around and faced him, afraid of his reaction. "Yes, Father?"

"Forgive me, child," he said, hugging me, "I did not mean to put you in your place. I did not mean for these things to happen. I wish I could change everything I have done. I have lost your mother and you and soon my kingdom."

"You have not lost me, Father," I said.

"Sweet child, I have. I tried to stop you and Youko from being together by marrying you off to Prince Wyatt. It was an insolent move on my part, but I wanted so much for you that I figured Youko would give you nothing."

I was silent. My father had never been this caring to me before. We walked up to my room and sat down. He held my hand in his as he tried to finish what he already begun to say.

"I guess I was so afraid of what might happen if you and Youko were together that I forgot that I can't force you into not doing something you don't want to do. I blame myself for that. I gave you too much freedom so you would be here, at home. I never thought that he would kidnap you on my own ground, but I hear that you set yourself up for that on."

Despite the subject, my father was smiling. "From Jackie huh?"

He nodded. "Yes, she told me as soon as you jumped. I didn't think anything of it until I heard that you were kidnapped from Jason. I sent him off in a fit of rage and later regretted it until I met Paytah. But, my dear, I truly am sorry for what I have put you through. My own fear clouded my judgment along with my anger. I know I will not get forgiveness from you or your respect, but I do ask for your loyalty. Will you remain loyal to me, Guinevere, my daughter, Princess of Princesses?"

I stared at my father. He was old beyond his years, but I felt sympathy for him. He had never deserved this fate. True he had made mistakes, more than I could count and knew of, but that was no reason to punish him this much. He was betrayed by almost all the women in his life. His wife and his eldest daughter, but I didn't hate him. I had already forgiven him. He did everything, no matter how bad they seemed now, because he wanted to protect me. I was his eldest daughter. His baby girl and his firstborn child. He had the right to do it, but he thought he deserved this punishment.

I squeezed his hand. "I forgive you, Father."

His eyes widened. "You do? After all that I have done to you?"

I nodded. "I forgive you. I love you, father. I respect you, even after all of this. I will always be loyal to you, but I also must be loyal to my heart. Do you understand?"

He kissed me on the forehead. "Of course I do, sweetheart. I love you so much."

"I love you as well, Father. I apologize for betraying you. It is I who should be asking you to forgive me. Please forgive me for hurting you. I never meant to. I understand what I have done and how much the pain of betrayal can hurt. Please, Father, I beg for your forgiveness."

Tears came into his eyes for the first time in my entire life. "You truly are a Princess, Guinevere. Of course I forgive you. You are my daughter and I would have it no other way. You understand what you have done and understand what I am going through. Most people wouldn't even consider it. I trust you with my life, Guinevere and legacy. Never forget that, promise me. Promise me that much, Guinevere."

I nodded and hugged him. "I promise, Father. I promise you that much."

We sat in comfortable silence for a long time. My father held my hand as he let tears fall silently. I ignored them as much as I could, but sometimes I would dry them with my sleeve and hug him. He needed more support than I.

"Guinevere," he finally said as I rested my head against his shoulder. It was dusk now and the waxing moon shown through the window.

"Hmm?"

"We must talk about Prince Wyatt and the arrangement. I know that you do not want to marry him, but it would be for the best of everyone. Just hear me out."

"There is no need to, Father," I said, "I will marry Prince Wyatt and move up to the Arctic with his family."

My father stared at me stunned. "Are-are you sure you want to do this, Guinevere?"

I nodded. "I want too. Wyatt is a nice man and besides…."

"Yes?"

"There is no one to interrupt it," I said, trying to hold back the tears that were so close to falling.

"There, there, Guinevere," my father said, rubbing my back comfortingly, "It's alright. You'll get through this. I know you will. You are the strongest woman I have ever known. I am honored to be your father. You have gone through more things in the past few weeks than most women go through in a lifetime. Just relax and let it come when it needs to. Take everything one step at a time. Okay?"

I nodded. "Thank you, Father. Are Prince Wyatt and his family still here? I would like to see them and tell them the news."

My father stood up. "Yes they are. You cannot imagine how happy and relieved this makes me, Guinevere, to know that you want to be married to a nice and safe man. I am glad you have made your decision."

"It's a pleasure to please you Father," I said, trying not to let my emotions show.

He smiled happily and began to talk about preparations. He talked about when it would be and what would be there and who would be there. He talked on and on until we reached the quarters of the Arctic Family. My father knocked on the door and was welcomed by an emotionless guard. We stepped inside and braced ourselves against the bitter cold that everyone was used too, except us.

"King Matthias," Queen Jasmine said coldly, glaring at me, "what a pleasant surprise."

"We have some interesting if not pleasurable news for you," my father responded calmly.

Just then Wyatt and his father walked in. I had never seen Wyatt so calm and relaxed with his chest bare and in white wool slacks. I blushed and looked down as he looked at me. Before I looked away, I had noticed he became stiff and different. I did not like that.

"Yes?" the queen said.

"My daughter would like to present you something that we think you might enjoy," my father said, looking at me.

I began to shiver from my drenched clothes and the cold temperature. A frost had formed on me and I knew I was blue and purple on my skin. Wyatt noticed it as well since he disappeared from one minute and came back with a wool blanket in his hands. He put it around my shoulder and smiled at me. He wasn't that bad after all.

"Thank you," I said, still shivering.

"My pleasure."

"Now that that is settled," his mother said icily, "what did you want to tell us?"

I swallowed a few times before I found my voice. "I would like to accept your offer of marriage to your son. It would not only be a great honor, but a great pleasure as well."

There was silence for a long time. I wrapped the blanket around me even tighter to try and keep warm, but it was no use. Then, Wyatt spoke to me mentally. His voice was rough against my mind, but this hand been the first time I had ever communicated with another so I suspected that's how it was.

_They will not ask this, so I will. What of Youko? Is he still a threat to us or no? Tell me._

_Youko is no longer a threat. He has returned to his clan and if that is not true then he has certainly left me. I give you my word._

_Then that is all I need._

He came up to me and hugged me tightly. Never in my life had I been so grateful to have him touch me or anyone else. His body gave off an extreme amount of heat that was welcoming to my entire cold and wet body.

"I accept," he said to his mother and father and to my own father.

My father smiled, but Queen Jasmine seemed disappointed. "Are you sure? She seems different to me."

"Yes, mother," he said slowly, "I am sure. I would have no other."

She sighed. "Oh, alright then. Welcome to the family dear. I hope you enjoy it."

"Thank you," I said, tugging the wool around me, "Thank you so much."

"Shall we leave them?" my father said.

"I suppose," the Queen sighed, "we might as well start to talk about the wedding."

And so they left, Wyatt and I to talk while they went to talk of the wedding. He led me to his room which was still incredibly cold, but I was getting warmer by his body. He sat me down on his bed and began to search through his closet for something. He pulled out a white sleeveless dress and handed it to me. It was lined with wool on the inside and I quickly took it from him. He turned around and waited until I was done. I stripped off my ice covered dress and slipped into the new one. It fit me perfectly and I became warmer already. I smiled at him as he turned around and stared at me.

"I am the luckiest man in the world to have you as a wife," he said breathlessly.

"Wyatt," I said, "I will marry you regardless of what I saw, but you must do something for me first."

His eyes became serious. "Tell me, Guinevere. What is it?"

"I want you to always be like this," I said, touching his hand lightly, "I want to act the way you are now every time I am with you. I do not like the way you act when you are around my people or my family. You are a jerk and a pig. I am sorry to say it, but I enjoy you much more when you are like this."

He sat down next to me. "I am sorry, Guinevere, but I get uneasy when I am around foreigners. I do not know how they will react to me when I am "normal". I assure you, I act like this all the time at home."

I hugged him. "I'm sure you do, but you must try to act like this around others, especially foreigners. It will be better for the both of us."

He kissed me lightly on the lips. "I will, Guinevere, for you are my wife and I will do anything you ask me too."

It came involuntarily, but I remembered the words that Youko spoke in the dungeons about him. _He will follow you to the ends of the Earth, Guinevere. Force him to come with you to my people. Only you can form the bridges between us and them._ I held back the tears as I remembered that day, but Wyatt saw them he wiped them away from my eyes and kissed me lightly again.

"What bothers you?"

"It's nothing," I assured him, "I'm just tried."

"Will you do something for me, Guinevere?" he asked.

I looked at him in question.

"Will you share my bed tonight?" He averted his sapphire blue eyes away from me and I saw a pink tint to his cheeks. I kissed him on the cheek and it became red.

"Yes, Wyatt," I said in his ear, "I will share your bed with you as long as it is only for sleep."

"I would have it no other way."

* * *

Hope you liked it. More surprises to come. Please Review and more chapters on thw way. We are getting to the end of the story:( I'm sad now. LOL. I hope you all enjoyed it. 


	12. Last Time

I woke up in Wyatt's strong arms, his breath tickling my neck. No sunlight filled the room, but I knew I had to return to mine. Something was waiting for me, but I didn't know who or what. I got up; trying not to disturb Wyatt in his sleep, but it was inevitable. His eye shot open and looked at me.

"Where are you going?"

"Back to my room for a moment," I said taking my frozen dress off of the chair nearby.

"Why?"

"I need to do something," I said smiling. I kissed him on the forehead. "Don't worry. I'll be back."

"I'll be waiting for you," he said dreamily, already drifting into a comfortable sleep.

"I know," I whispered, "I know."

I walked quickly up the dark stairways until I found my room. I opened the door and a strong breeze blew my hair away from my neck. The window was open, but I swore I had locked it. I walked over to close it when I saw a rose on the windowsill. I picked it up and twirling it in my finger. He would always be with me, no matter what happened. I dropped the rose into the vase that held the flower with one petal. I smiled weakly. I turned and gasped as he stared at me, on the bed.

"So you've deiced to marry him them," he said casually.

"I have no reason not too," I said coldly.

He looked at me. "Are you so sure?"

"Positive," I said my voice rising in anger, "You obviously don't care about me anymore so why shouldn't I marry him?"

"I never said that," he growled, standing up and backing me against the wall, "I never said I didn't care about you."

"Bull," I snapped, pushing at his shoulder, but he didn't budge, "You made it quite clear that you wanted me out of your life when you, Paytah, and I were in the garden. Do not twist your words around."

"Guinevere," he whispered seductively.

I closed my eyes and held myself against the wall. He was seducing me again, but this time I had no will to fight him. He had worn me out and there was nothing I could do.

"We shouldn't," I said as he kissed my neck.

_But we are._ His voice was silky smooth against my mind. His kissed up my neck and found my lips. He begged for entrance into my mouth, but I firmly resisted. This was wrong, no matter how good it felt.

"Guinevere," he said, his voice pleading.

"We shouldn't," I repeated.

"Tell me not to then," he said sternly, "tell me no. Tell me you don't want me to do this. Tell me and I won't."

He knew I wouldn't. I couldn't tell him not to because, no matter how much I denied it, I wanted him. I wanted him as much as he wanted him.

"Are you going to tell me no, Guinevere," he said, nipping at my bottom lip, "are you going to tell me to get away from you. It is barely even dawn. We have plenty of time to do this and cover it up before anyone wakes, especially your precious Wyatt."

"Stop," I said weakly.

"Stop what?"

"Stop talking about Wyatt."

"Guinevere, please," he begged gruffly, pushing me on my own bed.

"We shouldn't," I repeated.

"How many times must you say that?"

"Until you understand it."

"Then keep repeating yourself," he growled and kissed me so hard that I had no choice but to open my mouth. I had never known that Youko had so much passion in him. His kiss was electrifying, dangerous, pleasurable, seductive, and passionate. I let temptation overrule my better judgment and removed his shirt. He slid the straps from my shoulder and sucked, kissed, and licked my collarbone area. He continued to slide the dress off until it fell to the floor. I sat up quickly and removed his pants and grabbed his neck and kissed him. His touch sent me on fire and I wanted more and more of him than ever before. I arched into him, my stomach touching his as his nail stroked my spine.

"Guinevere," his whispered breathlessly.

"What?"

"Are you ready?"

I thought for a moment before I heard footsteps down the hall. I sat up immediately and looked at Youko. He kissed me once again and fled through the window. I closed the window and grabbed a dress from my closet and put it on. It was a white silk dress with a low neckline and thin straps. I fix my hair as it was and spray some perfume on to try and rid Youko's scent. I sat on my bed and my fingers felt something soft and silky. I picked it up. It was a blanket made entirely of silver fox fur. I held it close to my face and cried one tear. I knew that kiss was the last one and so did he. I put in underneath my bed and stood up before Wyatt entered; looking scared and hurt at the same time.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing, just wondered what was taking you so long?"

I walked up to him. "I just wanted to try this one for you. Do you like it?"

He swallowed and nodded. "It's beautiful, especially for you."

I smiled and wrapped my hands around his neck. "Wyatt."

"Yeah?"

"What did you think was happening?"

He swallowed once before saying, "I thought you were with another man, but I guess I was wrong. Forgive me?"

I was silent before I answered him. "Why did you think that?"

"I guess I still don't trust you when it comes to Youko. I know how you feel about him and I let my mind wander. I'm sorry I even thought about it."

I had to tell him. I just had too before it was too late. I hoped he would understand. "I'm the one who should be apologizing."

"Why?"

"I'm afraid your assumption was correct."

He was silent. "You came to meet Youko here?"

I shook my head. "I had no idea he was here, Wyatt, I swear. He came in and well, we talked and then we began to kiss and then you came."

"Would you have bedded with him if I had not come?" he asked his voice hard.

I thought about it for a long time. "In the end, I believe I would have said no. I want to start on a clean slate and now I know he is truly gone from my life. Nothing can be between us anymore, I promise you that. I am so incredibly sorry for what I have done and I do not expect you to forgive me so easily. I gave into temptation too easily. I should not have, but I did. I had a choice against it, but I took the easy way and gave in. Please, Wyatt, I beg of you. Please forgive me."

Wyatt was silent for a very long time, his brilliant blue eyes staring at me through the darkness. He broke the long silence with a deep chuckle.

"Why are you laughing at me?"

"Guinevere, when was your birthday?"

"My sixteenth birthday was not too long ago. I was still with Youko when it happened. Why?"

"I forgive you, Guinevere and you did not have a choice in the matter."

"Yes, I did," I argued.

"No, my love, you didn't. You are in heat."

I stared at him for a long time. Heat? I was in heat? So the only reason Youko said all of that was because I was in heat? The son of a bitch! He used me. Well, almost anyway. I hated him. He would never touch me again. Ever.

"I can smell it very well and I don't believe you truly wanted to bed with him," Wyatt said, smiling at me.

"So you forgive me?"

"What's there to forgive? I am enraged at Youko for taking advantage of you and treating you like so, but I am definitely not made at you."

I hugged him and I felt him go tense at my touch. "Guinevere, please be careful about how you touch me."

I laughed and kissed him passionately. "Is that acceptable?"

His eyes were closed and a relaxed, dreamy look came to his face. "Yes, that is very acceptable. Do you mind if I remove this very silky smooth, and might I add see through, dress of yours?"

"Absolutely not," I chided playfully, "You must earn your right, Prince Wyatt. I am not a roadside slut."

"Oh, believe me," he said taking my hand and leading me back to his room, "You are far from that, Guinevere."

"Why are you taking me to your room, Prince Wyatt?"

"I believe," he pulled me closer to him, "that it will be much more comfortable in my room than yours."

"But it is freezing! To me anyway, I don't know about you."

"Then, I'll just have to keep you warm with my body, won't I?"

I laughed as we entered his freezing cold room. "Yes, you must."

We slept until the afternoon when one of Wyatt's guards came to wake us, well, rather Wyatt.

"Prince Wyatt," she said soothingly, "Prince Wyatt, you must wake up."

I awoke first and saw her. She was attractive that's for sure. She had luscious blue hair with streaks of white that shined like the sun. Her eyes were crystal blue and she was curvy and wore barely anything. She caressed his cheek and I growled.

She slapped my cheek. "Hush, you slut. Now get out before I make you."

I growled even more and scratched her cheek. "Back off."

"Insolent girl," she snarled.

"Back off," I warned her, sitting up. Wyatt was still asleep.

"You may have seduced my Prince, but you are just another slut to me. Now get away from him before I kill you."

"I dare you."

His woman clearly did not know who I was for she grabbed me by the hair and yanked me out of the bed. It hurt like hell. But I scratched her arms and stomach and face. She yelped in pain and threw me into the door. Wyatt jumped up and ran too me.

"Guinevere, are you alright?"

"As well as can be expected when you are thrown from your own husband's bed by another woman," I snapped.

The woman's eyes went wide. "Prince Wyatt, you cannot possibly take her as your bride. She is tainted!"

"Heidi, she is my bride and you will treat her with respect," Wyatt said coldly.

Heidi gave me a quick dirty look before bowing to me. "Pardon me for my earlier mishaps."

"Get out," I growled.

She looked at Wyatt who nodded. She went out with a huff and slammed the door. I glared at Wyatt and sat down on his bed and crossed my arms.

"Guinevere, you are in heat. You get jealous quickly with these things," he said sweetly.

"Shut up!" I snapped, "I have a right to be furious. First, she caresses your cheek. Then she calls me a slut and finally she grabbed me by the hair and tried to throw me out of my husband's room. Explain to me why I should not be jealous or furious of those things."

He chuckled and wrapped his arms around my shoulders. "I have no need to explain anything to you, but I must caution you when you are in your heat. Your hormones are in turbulence and you tend to snap more often than usual."

"You would know all about that now, wouldn't you?"

I sighed and he kissed me lightly on the lips. "I know more than you give me credit for."

"Then shame on me," I huffed.

"Guinevere," he said, his voice tired of arguing.

I yawned and stretched leisurely. Wyatt stared at me, seeming to enjoy the view of me stretching. I blinked at him and stood up, ready to talk to my future mother-in-law, who I hated with a passion a few days ago, but cooled down to a strong dislike. Wyatt and I walked down the unfamiliar yet familiar blue and white halls and into a grand room that used to be my father's receiving room before an addition was added on. My parents were sitting next to each other, listening to a wedding planner go on and on about flowers that I knew I wouldn't like. It was odd seeing them together after what had happened. Despite what happened with Youko, my father must've forgiven my mother and they looked happy. It angered me, but what could I do?

"There is the bride to be," Queen Jasmine said stiffly, standing up. I curtsied to her and King Xavier and sat down next to her, Wyatt next to me. The wedding planner, a twenty something female with short black hair and red eyes, smiled at me. I smiled back weakly.

"Hello," she greeted, extending her hand, "I'm Tani. I can't wait to start to plan with you this wonderful event."

"You and me both," I said slowly and shook her hand; "I'm Guinevere."

"So where should we start first? How about location? Where will it be held?"

"It will be held at Zara's court, of course," Queen Jasmine said curtly, "In the morning and go all night."

"What day?" Tani asked, writing all of this down on a piece of white paper.

"How about Midsummer? It will be cold there any other time and we must be courteous to all outside guests who are not used to the weather."

"That's good," Tani nodded her head and scribbled it down, "Now what about themes?"

They looked at me, expecting me to have this entire thing planned out. I started back at everyone, like a deer about to be killed. My mother sighed and leaned against the chair, as did my father.

"I….I have no idea," I said softly.

"Well, that's alright. You are still quite young," Tani said, squeezing my shoulder, "How about a winter theme? With icicles hanging down from the ceiling and birch trees decorated with candles. The tablecloths will be white, along with everything else. White dresses and tunics and flowers. I was thinking pure whites roses-."

"No."

"No what?" She blinked at me, obviously surprised at my interruption.

"No white roses," I said. Wyatt took my hand underneath the table and gave a comforting squeeze.

"Well, how about red roses?"

"No!" I nearly screamed.

They all jumped, but Wyatt.

"But roses are a tradition with our family," Jasmine said, "It is always in weddings that roses are the flowers. They bring good luck and are to bring children into the family."

"No."

"Guinevere, stop being stubborn," my mother snapped, "If roses are tradition, then agree with them."

"No! I do not want roses at my wedding!"

"Mother," Wyatt said, "Listen to Guinevere. It is _her_ wedding along with my own. If she does not want roses, and I myself would rather no see them, then there will be no roses."

"Why not?" she asked.

"I want to be thinking about my wife and our future, not some nuisance," Wyatt spat.

"Oh," his mother said and I knew she realized what we meant, "I see your point. Yes, in this case, roses would bring no good fortune to your marriage. Something else, Tani."

Tani blinked. "Well, there are always irises and lilies would look nice as well."

"I'd prefer Shades," I said, smiling.

"I'm afraid I've never heard of them," Tani said.

"They grow deep in the forest and have a dark blue color to them and give of a wonderful fragrance. More of a citrus flavor if you can imagine. They would look excellent against the dresses," I explained.

"They are wonderful flowers," my father said helpfully.

"Alright," Tani said and scribbled it down, "Now, how many guests do you suppose you will have?"

"Around two hundred from our family," Queen Jasmine said.

"Around one and fifty for us," my mother responded.

"So, about three and fifty and four hundred. Okay, now what will be served for dinner? Fish? Meat? Poultry?"

"All of it," Queen Jasmine answered, "The best you can find along with some soups and appetizers. The best wine and plenty of it. I would imagine many waiters there. I want no guest to wait long for their food and rinks."

"Alright," Tani said and scribbled all of it down. I gave her credit for remembering everything and keeping up with Jasmine, who had almost everything planned out. I would consult Wyatt about that later. It was _my_ wedding and what I say goes.

* * *

That was that chapter. Hoped you all liked it and i have a few more to come and then the end. I think there are a few more surprises, so keep reading and thanks to everyone for being patient with me. I really appreciate it. Love you all and please comment/review.


	13. Moving On

"Are you alright?" Wyatt asked me as we walked in my garden, holding hands.

"I'm fine. Just nervous, I guess."

"About the wedding?"

I nodded. "I'm afraid that everything I say will be pushed aside and everything will be according to your mother's decisions, not my own."

He wrapped his comforting arms around me and kissed my hair. "I promise you, Guinevere, as your husband, that everything will be alright."

"How can you be so sure?" I asked, pulling out of his grasp, "How can you be absolutely, one hundred percent positive, that everything will be alright?"

He smiled and kissed my cheek. "Because I know these things. I know how to calm you down and my mother. I'm surprised you've made it this far."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"You are not the only woman that I have been engaged to," he admitted, "Most of the girls were nice and gentle and calm, but they were all scared off by my mother. She wants me to marry Kelsa of the Ravens to tie up loose ends with an argument, but I refused. Then it was Halei of the South, but she couldn't handle my mother's scorn for her dark skin, so I let her free. Then it was Gabrielle of the West and Hawks, but she too fell victim to my mother's evil ways. When she suggested you, I just let her go ahead with it. I was surprised that you refused me. No one had ever done that. The way I acted towards you at first was just so that you _wouldn't_ marry me, for your own sake, but there was something different about you, Guinevere."

I looked at him, urging him to go on.

"You were different then the other girls. There was something wild and defiant about you which captured me and I knew that something was terribly wrong and enchanting beautiful about you. I could never figure out what it was. I was shocked beyond my wildest imagination when I heard that you survived living with thieves, but I knew they would not harm you or kidnap you as most put it. I had heard too many tales about a wild young Princess who thirsted for adventure as a vampire thirsts for blood and I knew you must've done something to provoke them. I was surprised when you returned home, distant, but still alive. I have seen too many women, in neighboring towns, fall victim to the harsh and vile treatment of thieves-."

"That's not true!" I interrupted fiercely.

"What?" he asked softly, surprised by my outburst.

"You've misjudged these people of another occupation. They are neither vile nor harsh unless cornered to do so. They are caring, loyal, and great protectors of what are there's."

"You mean what they steal," he said bitterly.

"Some of it, yes," I replied coldly, "but they protect their wives and children form others and no one is allowed to harm another without a consequence because it would be dishonorable to the clan and to their honor if they did."

"Honor? Ha! Don't make me laugh, Guinevere. Thieves have no honor."

"You barely even know them so how can you say such things?"

"I know enough."

"Apparently not," I snapped, "I will not have you insult thieves in my appearance. I was offered tremendous hospitality, something your family needs to learn, and I was never harmed in anyway."

"Do not insult my family and your own," he said coldly.

"Then don't insult mine." I said it without thinking, but it made me wonder. Did I think that thieves were my family? Why was I defending them so fiercely, if I did not? I was the Princess wasn't I? I had not forgotten that, but I had never truly accepted it, until now. I was the Princess of Thieves.

"What did you say?" Wyatt asked me.

"I said, don't insult mine. My family."

"Since when are thieves your family?" he snorted.

"Since I became the Princess of Thieves."

"When was that, may I ask?"

"When I was born."

"Impossible," he said sharply and threw his hands up in the air, "Impossible."

"Did you not say that you knew that something was terribly wrong and enchanting beautiful about me? Could this be it, then? Could you have seen the Princess of Thieves in me and not figure out what it was? Could that not have happened?"

"Impossible," he muttered again, staring at the ground.

"Wyatt, you and I both know that what I say it right. What you saw about me, that was me. I _am_ the princess of Thieves, but I _am_ also your wife. Why can't I be both?"

"Because!"

"Because why?"

"Because if you are a thief then you and Youko are supposed to be together. Are you happy now? I said it!"

I was silent. I hoped he wasn't true. I hoped that Youko and I were never supposed to be together and what happened between me and him was a sick twist in the path of life. Not fate. Anything, but fate.

"I'm sorry, Guinevere," Wyatt apologized, "I didn't mean to upset you."

"It's alright. I pushed you to do it and I paid the consequences. I'm fine, really. It is you that I am worried about."

"I cannot trust myself with the topic."

"You mean Youko. Well I'd imagine so since it was him that stood in between us for a long time. I can imagine what it must be like for you to talk about him this way."

"How can you always be so calm and rationalized? Why don't you ever have outbreaks and feel anger?"

"I do, but not anymore. I have learned to conceal my emotions while surrounded by enemies, Wyatt. I used to have outbreaks and I still feel anger, but what is the point in venting it? I don't see it, so I conceal it from everybody."

"Like a thief."

"That is what they do, which gives people the impression that they are cold and heartless and dishonorable. It is sickening to a point."

"Guinevere, have I ever told you that I love you?"

I thought about it. "Not that I can recall, but I know you do. I can sense it when you are near me."

"Then I shall tell you. I love you."

"And I you, Prince Wyatt.

I wandered through the forest, close to my home, smelling the crisp air and wet Earth. This was my last day here and I wanted to cherish my history and heritage. I remembered when I was out here with Jason. It seemed so long ago, but it really wasn't. Two or three weeks maybe. I couldn't remember. So much had happened since then and I knew even more would. I descended deeper and deeper into the forest, hoping to bring a Shade home for everyone to see. Not many were in bloom, but a few late bloomers should have been here. I followed the sweet citrus scent deeper and deeper until I came to a cave surrounded by trees, no light except for one ray of sun, at the entrance of the cave. If I was a good little girl with morals and a molded mind, I would've turned right around and gone home to my future family and husband, but as we all know, that is not who I am. I walked slowly into the cave and looked around. Nothing, but an old torn blanket and a few dried flowers. I turned around and sucked in a breath as a dagger just barely missed my temple. It hit the cave wall and fell to the floor.

"Who are you?"

"You don't remember me? What a shame!" I said, dramatically frowning as I recognized my attacker.

"Guinevere…."

"Jason. It's been a long time."

He nodded, staring at me amazed. "Why are you so far away from the castle?"

I laughed. "Even when you are not my guard, you still find a way to order me around."

He smiled. "I guess I always will."

"So why are you all the way out here?"

"I was banished."

"Why?"

"Naikue and Yomi are in charge and, well, they really detest me so they banished me."

"Naikue and Yomi are the goat couple, right?"

He nodded. "They are also the alphas in the thieving gang."

"But why? Or how?"

Jason broke a twig in half and threw in on the ground. "Youko just went out one day and never came back. Some said he went to you and stayed, betraying his own heritage. Others said he went on a thieving mission and never made it back. Most say he just ran away and went to find another gang, but all of them are wrong. A rare few say that he came to you, but you turned him away. He then went off to take his mind off of things and was killed."

"How do you know this?"

"There are seers in the gang now and I went to one of them, the reason I was banished. She told me that he came to you, hoping to win you back, but failed. To ease himself of the pain, he went to steal a valuable artifact and was shot by a hunter. He then fled to the human world."

I gasped in horror. "Youko would never do that."

"But he did. I denied it as well, but you can never say that a seer lied to you. Bad fortune stays with you the rest of your life if you do."

"Youko is dead then?"

"Sort of. He fled to the human world, whether or not he survived is another story."

"So no one really knows do they?"

"Nope. Only Youko Kurama himself knows what happened to him. I can't feel his spirit energy, but that may very well be because he is in the human world."

"I can't believe he did that. It's my entire fault."

"Don't blame yourself," Jason said, taking my hand, "Youko dealt with the situation the wrong way. He _chose_ to mess up and he _chose_ to flee. It is none of your doing."

"But it was because of me that he chose these things, isn't it?"

He nodded. "But that doesn't mean it is your fault entirely."

We sat in silence. I was trying to figure out why Youko would do something so idiotic and cowardly. It wasn't like him. He had a plan. I was sure of it.

"So you are going to marry Prince Wyatt, huh?"

"Yeah."

"This is good news then. About Youko, I mean."

"How?"

"Now you can move on to Wyatt. Youko is never coming back. If he does, he will be in a human body, I'm sure. He will never been the same Youko. Never again."

"I know and I am happy that now I will be able to move on, but…"

"But what?"

"I can't help hoping that Youko will have a better life. A happier life than he had. And I feel bad for everyone. Nika especially. Her son will have to grow up knowing that his father acted in cowardice, despite his brilliant deeds as a thief. I find it rather…tragic."

"I know, but there is nothing we can do, Gwen. Youko chose his path and now he must follow it as we must follow ours. Maybe we will see him again and maybe not. But I do hope that he finds what he wanted."

"What would that be?"

He was silent, regarding me with longing and fear. He feared me now that I was Princess of Thieves and I was one of the hated people that I never wanted to be. A wife married to a man with wealth, handsome features, and an evil society around me, but I had no choice in it. This was my path. I could only hope better for him and Youko.

"If I could put his feelings in perspective, just by my own knowledge of him, he wanted to flee from his past and get freedom. Freedom from his leadership, his family, and most of all, his pain. Youko would never die without a fight and he would always find a way out and he did. Make no mistake about that. He did find a way out of death, but not the most honorable one. I believe that when he did that, he shed himself on his skin."

"So you are saying that, when he died, he shed his own skin, to become someone knew. Someone he always wanted to be, but never could until it was too late. Someone who all of us would love or hate, but judge according to his status and past. He wanted a clean slate."

"Exactly and I believe he found exactly what he wanted."

"As I think more and more about it, I do as well. If he wanted it that much and would rather become who he wanted to be, why not do it now, while death is calling for you? It makes sense," I said, tried and exhausted.

"You should return home, Guinevere," Jason sighed, "It's been a long day."

"All this information," I said, "I can hardly process it."

"You must, to move on. It is hard, I know, but we have to. Go on with your life. Marry Wyatt, create a family with love and care and think not a diamond of it. Youko has his life in the human world and we have ours. Fate made it this way, Guinevere. You cannot change it, no matter how hard you try."

"I will, Jason," I stood up, "I will move on."

"I will see you at your wedding?"

"Of course," I smiled and we hugged one another. How things had changed so much since he and I were together, a few weeks ago. He wanted to marry me while I chose not to marry and here I was. Engaged and soon to be wed and then a mother. Time went by too fast for me to keep up, but I had to. I kissed Jason good bye and promised to invite him to the wedding. Inside, Wyatt greeted my by the door with a passionate kiss and a greedy hug.

"I was beginning to worry about you," he said, "are you alright?"

I thought a long time before I answered, "Yes. I am finally alright."

* * *

There it is. The ending of Princess of Thieves. I hoped everyone enjoyed reading it becuase i had alot of fun writing it. Thanks to EVERYONE that commented and i am once again very soory that this took soooo long to update. Visit my profile for some interesting info. 


End file.
